The Role that Changed Everything
by nothingslikeitseems
Summary: Kerri played a small role on Degrassi. As she gets a phone call from her agent landing a permanent spot. The catch, she has to move to Canada. Maybe a fellow cast member will help her adjust?
1. The Call

So here, I am. On the Degrassi set for the first time.

I cannot believe I'm here right now. This is amazing. Let me introduce myself. I'm Kerri, I grew up in New York and somehow managed to end up becoming a new character on my favorite Television show Degrassi. There is a rule of some sort that you need to live in Canada to be on the show, so when I got the phone call that I was going to be a guest appearance I flipped. I'd figure a one time deal, and it would be ok, I was just honored to be on the show. At lease that's what I thought.

The day I get to the set, I read in my script and I was only acting with Fitz. I was some girl he used for an episode to flirt with. I was then told, that my scenes may not even be used. I was a little upset with that, but hey at least I tried right?

"Leave me alone Fitz, I want nothing to do with you" he smirked at me

"Your new and Fitzy needs some fun" he said as he got closer. I pushed him away and the I heard. "Cut"

That was my first scene. The only cast memeber I met that day was James. He was really nice to me, and he wasn't to bad looking, not going to lie. I was told to go to the make up trailer, while we waited for the next scene. We filmed two more scenes and it was the end of my day. I headed back to the hotel near by, and got ready for my flight back home. As I was on my way to the airport, I got a call from my agent.

"Hey Kerri, did you leave yet?" "Uhm yeah, Im on my way to the airport. whats up?" "Well I'm near your hotel could you turn around?" "Sure, I'll be back there in 5" "Great"

With that phone call, I sighed and knew I was going to miss my flight. I walked into the hotel to the greeting of my best friend/agent Cara. Cara looked at me weird.

"Hey Cara, whats up? Im going to miss my flight" She smiled. "How much do you love it here in Canada?" I looked at her confused. "Its nice, a lot like home, why?" "Well after you left the shoot today I got a call from Stephan asking if you would like a permanent spot on Degrassi" My jaw dropped to the floor. "OMG are you serious?" She nooded. I couldn't believe this, they weren't even thinking of using my footage and now I got asked for a permanent spot. "There is one catch though", she said a little worried. "You have to live in Canada, remember?" I sighed. Thats right, I forgot about that one problem. That's why when I got the guest spot I was so excited. I contemplated this for a little bit.

"Cara, where am I going to live?" She smiled at me. "They said that they would pay for either rent for an apartment, or for your hotel until you figure out something permanently, or meet a cast mates house that you move into" I laughed at that laast part. Oh yeah, me moving in with a fellow cast mate, like that's going to happen. All of them are like under 18, I mean my 18th birthday's in a few days but still. "Oh, and they were wondering if you could start tomorrow?" My mouth dropped open. "tomorrow?, I have college classes to go to, and stuff at home, and family?" She sighed. "I realize this is a lot for you to take in right now, but it will be ok"

I thought about it, and as much as I was going to miss my family and such. I'm growing up, and this is a once in a life time thing. I know girls that would die to be on Degrassi. I had to call me mom.

"Hey honey, are you almost boarding your flight?" "Well mom about that" "Kerri, please tell me you didn't miss your flight" "I didn't miss it mom, but I dont think Im leaving just yet"

Her end was silent and I got a little worried.

"Well mom, I got an offer to have a permanent spot on Degrassi, and the catch in I have to live in Canada" I heard a loud breath on the other side. "Kerri, thats fantastic, but you have school and no one else up there, and I dont know, your not even 18 yet". "Mom I know, but Cara's going to be up here with me until I get settled" "Kerri, Im not sure how I feel about this and your father will flip out, but fine, tell Cara to call me. We'll talk later"

That went better than expected. I told Cara what my mom said. she agreed that we should make reservations to stay in the hotel for a little bit, until we go apartment shopping. As much as I was nervous about being in a new country, I was excited to start something new, and I had one of my best friends with me.

We booked the hotel for 2 weeks, and headed up to our room. I put all my clothes back into the drawers, and got ready for my first realy day on set tomorrow. I was nervous to meet everyone, would I meet everyone? I knew tonite was going to be a long night.


	2. Let's see how this turns out

I woke up to my cell phone alarm. 5 am wake up call. ugh

I was not going to like the fact that I had to wake up at 5am, but hey, I'll get used to it. Since I knew where I was going, I let Cara sleep and I headed to the Degrassi lot.

I was petrified. I was greeted by one of the producers. He greeted me and handed me a script telling me that we didnt film my scene until 1ish. All I could think to myself was, great now I have to wait like 6 hours and I dont know anyone. So I decided to sit in the break room with my script to see who my character is, her name was Cali. As I read it turned out I became a love intrest to Fitz. Well isn't that interesting.

I guess, maybe they cut out the scenes we shot the other day? and James Campbell, my love intrest? This should be interesting. I started to read the scene and it was similiar to what we filmed the other day, except he was actually really nice to me. I guess they want to show that Fitz has a nice side, but I cant wait to see how this all turns out.

As I was reading I heard someone come into the break room, it was James in his uniform. He smiled at me. "Hey Kerri". I smiled, "Hey James". "Excited to be on the show?" I nodded, "yeah, Im a little nervous". He smiled at me, "don't be, you were great the other day, so they wanted you on, and hey, you'll be with me" he winked. I couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, aparently your my love interest" We both just kinda sat and smiled about it. "Kerri, we need you for hair and makeup", I heard that and turned to James, "I'll see you in a little bit" and I headed to hair and make up.

As they were getting me ready, Jordan and Aislinn came in too. They heard that there was a new girl, and both of them at one time being the new one wanted to introduce themselves to me. They were both really nice, and told me not to worry to much because everyone's really friendly. After that Jordan asked me if I read the script, I showed he the script in my hand and she smiled, "How far did you get exactly?" I looked down and frowned, "Page 6". They both laughed, well then you don't realize what your in for in a little bit. I looked at them confused. Thats when Aislinn took my script and went forward about 10 pages and pointed. "you become friends with us" I looked and smiled. I meet Aislinn and Jordan's characters, Adam and Clare in English class. I was excited to be friends with their characters.

Then I remembered Munro Chambers. He was one of the cutest on the show, and I'm not going to lie, yes. I crushed hard. I'm not a creepy fan girl, but he seemed nice. I decided to read the script to see if he was in it, and Adam and Clare mention how Eli's suspended till next week, and they have to introduce us. That should be interesting, I hope I won't be read the entire time. Finally my make up and every thing was done and I headed to the set.

My character was in her sophomore uniform, it was purple. I love purple, so I wasn't going to complain and it ment that my character was the same age as Jordan and Aislinn's characters. I was standing on set and all of a sudden I heard "Action". I was so nervous but I knew what I had to do.

I headed to my locker and tried to open it, it wouldn't work. It took me about three times, and then I looked at my schedule and headed to English. As I turned around, I ran into Fitz. "Oh my goodness, Im so sorry, I didnt see you". I looked up at him. "Its fine". then I kept walking off to class and Fitz keeps staring as I walk. "cut"

I couldn't be happier that I was done. I got off the stage and started shaking. I decided to walk around to get some much needed air. As I round the corner I ran into James. "Oh my god, Im sorry" He looked at me and laughed. "Art imitating life huh?" I giggled. "apparently" I guess he noticed me shaking, "Kerri are you ok?" I looked down and realized it was bad, "I'll be fine, just nerves I guess". James looked up and gave me a hug. "thanks, I dont know why I'm freaking out so bad" He just smiled like he understood. "Do you want to go for coffee, after work?" I smiled, sure, why not. I nodded and he gave me his phone, "Put your number in, and I'll text you". I grabbed his phone and put in my number. Then I walked away to go get ready for my next scene and I thought to myself, I'm going to coffee with James? This should be interesting.

The next scene was quick. I was in grade 11 English. Oh yeah, in Canada, its not really junior or sophomores its grade 10 and grade 11. I was not used to that at all. Anyway. I was in Grade 11 english, I was advanced like Clare. Ms. Dawes introduced me to the class and I sat down next to Clare and in front of Adam. I didn't talk much except for when Clare and Adam introduced themselves to me, and asked me where I'm from. My character was from New York, because I had the accent, apparently bad. Oops. So I told them about me and then that was the end of that.

It was the end of shooting, and I loved it. I changed into my normal clothes and headed to the hotel to see what Cara was doing since she hasnt called, which was weird for her. I decided I'd go to the hotel before I went for coffee with James. I got into the Hotel Room and Cara was still sleeping. I woke her up. "Cara get up, Ive been at work all day and I have stories". That got her attention, she saw the clock freaked out and wanted every detail.

"Well, My character's name is Cali and shes from New York. Shes in grade 10, and becomes friends with Clare and Adam. Oh and is Fit's new love interest." After I finished that statement Cara's eyes bugged out of her head. "OH MY GOD! Your love interest is JEC?" I laughed at her. and nodded. That's when my phone went off, Cara looked over. "Kerri, is James JEC?" I looked at her worried and nodded. "Were going out for coffee". I thought Cara was going to die. "Go have fun, tell me all about it." I texted james back and there actually was a coffee shop next to my hotel and that's where we went.

I got off the elevator and saw him standing in the lobby. I walked up to him, "Hey". He smiled, "Hey, lets go". We walked across the street and headed to the Starbucks. I ordered a passion tea lemonade and he looked me confused. "I'm lactose intolerant, I can have coffee, but I ran out of the pills so I can drink milk." He nodded. He just got a medium coffee, nothing too fancy. We sat down and it was awkward at first. He decided to ask me if I'm anything like my character and I laughed. "Well kinda. I am from New York, and I am nice, but I'm not in grade 10. I actually was in college back in New York, so I dont know what Im going to do now." He looked at me. "That's cool, I thought you were from somewhere because you have an accent, and your in college?" I nodded. "I'm a freshman. I just finished my first semester and I have a month break, but I start in a week". "How old are you?" I looked at him, "I'm 17, but I'll be 18 in a week, how old are you?" "I'm 18 and I go to college part time, around my work schedule" I smiled, mayeb there is hope for me. "Well that's good, depending how long they want me here I might have to do that, because I'm supposed to start school in three days" He made a face, like oh boy, my thoughts exactly. "There's a lot more to you than meets the eye, isnt there?" I just smiled, "I guess you could say that, well I always wanted to act and my parents finally let me try during my winter break and everything's happening so fast". "Well that expalin's your shaking, your so new to this" I could feel my self turn red, "and the reason I turn red 24/7" "I think it's cute" I got redder, "Thanks"

We continued talking about work and our lifes. It was nice talking to James, I felt like this was going to become a good friendship and he was the only one I really knew going into this thing. Everything was going well until he asked me the one question I was hoping he wouldn't. "Are you loving in the hotel?" I looked down, "Uhm, yeah. For now anyway." he looked confused. "Well Im here by myself with my friend/agent. However, im practically alone, so for now yeah I live here. My mom is not thrilled." "why is that?" "Well I'm missing my birthday with my family, and I'm living by myself with no family, and Toronta is a little far form Long Island" I started to get a little upset, because truth was I missed my friends and family. "Kerri, I didnt mean to say anythign to upset you, honest". "James, its ok. you didnt know, but thank you for being so nice to me" We stood up and headed out, he walked me to the hotel and said, "Listen, since you didnt get to meet to many people today, it will be ok. We all get along really well, and if you need anything you can call me". I gave him a huge hug, "Thank you, it means alot". He hugged me back and said "no problem" He kissed my head and I headed back up to my room.

I really liked James, I liked how friendly and sweet he was to me. I appreciated it, because I'm starting to have an issue with this whole being away from home thing. I got to the room and Cara was no where to be found. I decided to take a shower, read my script for tomorrow and go to bed. I started reading my script and got nervous. Tomorrow I was meeting Eli, which ment I would be meeting Munro. I was reading through the scene and I don't know if we end up getting along. Oh well, I thought to myself. I was about to go to sleep and I heard my phone go off. I chekced my phone and it was James. "Thanks for going out with me tonite, I had fun. good night =]" I couldn't help but smile. "Good night, and thank you for inviting me out =]" I don't know where any of this is going but I did like James a lot.


	3. Life imitating art?

Sometimes I did not want to wake up. Today was one of those days. I just wanted to snuggle in my bed intil maybe at least 10 today? Today I was more invovled and I got to meet more cast members, so I was excited. I hopped in the shower, threw some comfy sweats on and headed to the set.

I was glad I worse comfy sweats because it was a cold in Canada, especially in January. New York was cold, but Canada got more snow and colder temperatures, and I was not prepared for that at all.

I got to the set and I was not the only one in sweats today. Aislinn greeted me when I arrived, also in her comfy clothes. It was Friday and there wasn't typically a saturday shoot, so it was the last important day. I had my uniform to change into and re-read the script. Today I was meeting Eli and talking more to Fitz. I was really getting into my script, and didn't realize someone else was in the lounge with me. I was startled when I heard someone talk. "Hey Kerri". I looked up and saw Aislinn and Jordan. "Hey guys, whats up?". They both smiled, "nothing really, we wanted to see how your adjusting, and making sure you feel comfortable". I smiled. "Uhm, yeah. I mean I only really know you guys and James, but your all so nice to me, I appreciate it". They both smiled at me. "Well today you meet everyone, so get excited" Jordan said excited. I laughed a little bit, "I'll try too". We sat talking a little bit and then James walked in. "Hey Guys, Hey Kerri" he said giving me a huge hug. Jordan and Aislinn looked at me confused. "Hey James, you ready for later?" He smiled. "Yeah, and if you freak out I'll be here". I blushed a little and smiled at him. His phone went off and he had to go get ready. Right after James left, the girls looked at me puzzled and wanting an explaination.

"Uhm, Kerri, is there something you want to tell us?". I laughed. "There's not really anything to tell, I mean not yet anyway." Jordan didn't seem to buy it. "Well it looks like he knows you pretty well". I nodded, "well we went to get coffee yesterday after shooting, and we talked and such". both their mouths dropped open. "That's not normal for him". "what do you mean?" I asked confused. "Well James is mega friendly but he kinda isn't as close to everyone like we are" Aislinn said with a guilty look on her face. I didn't know how to react. "Well, he seems like a really nice guy, were just friends guys". They both just smiled, and I swore I heard one of them say under their breathes "Lets see how long that lasts".

It was time to shoot my character meeting Eli. The girls told me that Munro was a super sweet guy, and that we would get along great. I didn't see him before out seen, however I met just about every one else, Sam, Charlotte, Annie, Spencer and everyone else you could possibly think of, and everyone was so welcoming. I'm not going to lie, I thought Munro was very good looking so I was nervous about acting with him, because well, after me shaking yesterday, I felt this would be similar. I got on set and then I heard, "action"

I was talking to Clare and Adam as we were walking to English. We all sat down in our seats and Eli was sitting in the chair waiting to apologize to Clare. What no one informed me was what Fitz did. As Eli apologized to Clare my face went into shock. That's when Eli looked over to me and asked me if I was ok. "New girl, are you ok?". "uhm, yeah, I'm fine." Clare and Adam just looked at me. "Eli, This is a Cali, she's new". "Hey Cali, nice to meet you". I smiled, "nice to meet you too". walks in and starts class and we all face foward. Clare passes me a note.

_Are you ok? It looked like you just saw a ghost. _

I replied: _Yeah, I just didn't realize there were people that did those kind of things here._

Clare just nodded. "Cut, Good job guys"

Right after the director yelled cut, Munro talked to me. "Hey, I'm Munro. Sorry I haven't been able to introduce myself, your Kerri right?" I smiled, "yeah, nice to meet you". That was as much as I got to talk to him until I got rushed over to start the next sceen. It wasn't a big scene. Pretty much, Cali at her locker, and Fitz has to locker next to her. Fitz says hi and asks Cali her name, Fitz introduces himself and then the bell rings and their both off for class.

It was a simple scene and yet I was very intrigued to see where this would go. I didn't have another scene for about an hour. I just went into one of the break rooms, and went to read. I was reading my script and getting ready for the next sceen and I heard the door open. I looked up at it was Munro. I have to admit, I didn't shake after these last two scenes but he was just as cute in person, and he seemed really nice. "Hey Kerri, sorry to disrupt you, I just wanted to see how you were doing". I smiled, "I'm doing fine, thanks. Just getting ready for the next scene" He smirked. Dear god his smirk was gorgous. "This one's going to be fairly intense, are you read?" I looked at him. "Yup". "I don't really know much about you Kerri. It seems Aislinn and Jordan do, and that you guys are all friendly. Usually after we shoot we all go out for dinner or movies or something, Want to come?" Was Munro just asking me to go out with everyone? and he invited me, not anyone else. ahhhh. "Sure, when you guys know what your doing let me know". "Kerri, we need you", Munro smiled, "I'll talk to you after. "Okay, sorry". and with that I was off to an "intense scene". Personally I didn't think it would be terrible, but hey you never know. "Action"

"Hey Cali" I herd the fimilar voice of Fitz. "Hey Fitz". He smiled at me. I got concerned because of what I just heard Eli say to Clare. Should I be worried? He didn't seem so bad. "Cali, I know this is random. but since your new do you wanna get coffee at the Dot after school?". I was concerned. "Uhm sure. what is the dot?". He smiled, "It's a coffee shop that everyone goes to about a block away". I was nevous to say yes. "Well I'll see if I have to do anything after, since I usually stay after school to catch up, but if not, sure". He handed me his phone, "Put your number in, so I can text you later" I smiled and put my number in and then the bell rang and I went to class. As I turned around I felt someone behind me. It was Adam and Eli. "Hey guys whats up?". Eli looked like he was twitching, Adam spoke up, "Were you talking to Fitz?". I nodded, "yeah, were locker neighbors and were going to the Dot after school maybe?" Eli looked like he saw a ghost. "Cali, I dont think that would be the best idea, that Fitz is the one me and Clare were talking about". My face dropped, "It can't be, he was so nice and charming, not a neanderthal like the guy you were talking about" "Cali, that's part of his charm" I stared at Eli, and it really seemed to bother him. "I told him I might not be able to, that maybe I'll just cancel" They both said in unison, "Cancel!" "CUT"

I was glad they called cut, and I laughed because art is imitating life, huh? I already went to coffee with James and now Cali and Fitz are going for coffee. I had one more scene for the day and decided to just walk around. I felt someones hand on my shoulder, I turned it was Munro. "Hey Kerri, I don't have your number, I need it because we still don't know where were going yet" I smiled at him, "Oh sure, here" and I typed my number in his phone. "Munro we need you" and he was off to another scene. I felt my phone vibrate, it was James.

"Hey Kerri, meet me in the cafeteria?" "Sure"

I headed to the cafeteria, which I have never been to and James was sitting at a table with Aislinn. "Hey guys, whats up?" "nothing, just having lunch" James answered quickly, "nice". This was awkward. i felt my phone vibrate, it was Aislinn. "Is it me or are you guys completely awkward?". I laughed, James noticed, "What?". "nothing, just a text my friend from back home sent" He nodded and continued to eat. I relplied to her, "Well we haven't talked except for the time in the trailer" James got up. "Excuse me ladies, i'll be right back".

He left and Aislinn asked me how our scene's went today. "They went well, I love how there going to get coffee after school" She laughed. "yeah I liked that too, oh, so how do you like Munro?" I laughed. "He seems really nice, I gave him my number cuz aparently everyones going out later". She nodded, "I was going to tell you when I saw you, I think were all going to dinner at applebees, or half off apps" I smiled, "At least somethings dont change". She smiled. James came back and it was time for us to film our scene. He grabbed my hand and yanked me to the set. I laughed, "someone's excited?". He nodded. We went to our scene and it was the last scene of the day, so a few people were watching us. I saw Jordan and Aislinn, and then I heard "Action".

"Hey Fitz". He smiled, "Hey Cali, can you go out tonite?" I looked down, "sorry I have to stay after and get caught up today" His enitre body slumped, "I saw you talking to eli and I know you're friends with clare, so you probably know about my past". I nodded, "You dont seem like the monster I've herd about, but still". He grabbed my hand, and looked me in the eyes, "Cali, I like you, a lot actually. your different than other girls, and you didn't run away just because of how I look. I used to be really bad, but that's changed." I couldn't help but smile at him. "Fine, we can go to the Dot". He smiled, "greet I'll see you in a little bit" "CUT"

I got off stage and went back to change into my comfy clothes. As I was getting ready to leave I got a text, it was from Munro. "You look cute in sweats ;p". I was confused, I didn't see him anywhere. I turned around and saw him waving. Ugh, "Hey creep" he laughed. "Sorry, I had to" I laughed, "Well Im never wearing sweats again thank you". "Were figuring out what time were going to applebees then I'll text you." "Sounds good, talk to you later" I smiled and went on my way back to the hotel.

**Sorry this is a terrible chapter. I have no idea where I'm going with this anymore. So let me know your opinions or comments!**


	4. Dinner

**Sorry it took me so long! Between holidays and family it got a little chaotic. I would love your opinion on who Kerri should pick. I rushed this one because I felt bad I was gone for so long so sorry for errors!**

I went back to the hotel to find an outfit for tonite. I didn't want to get dressy because I knew no one else would, but I wanted to look good. I texted Aislinn to see what she was wearing. She said something casual and asked why I was freaking out?. Hmm I don't think I'm freaking out as much as I'm nervous. I just hope I fit in with everyone. I asked Aislinn if she wouldn't mind meeting me at the Hotel before we go to dinner. She agreed and told me they still didn't pick a time, so she'd be here at 6.

I got a few outfits together and waited for Aislinn to come and help. I honestly don't know why I was freaking out so much. I usually don't freak out. I heard a knock on the door, I opened it up and it was Aislinn, "Hey", "Hey, now where are they outfits?". We walked into my room where the clothes were on the bed and she laughed. "Kerri these all look fine, why are you so worried?", "I honestly have no idea, I guess I want you all to like me". She laughed, "Kerri, we all like you, Jordan, me, Munro, Sam, Luke, and Jaaamessss". I made a face at her, "Jaaamessss?". She smiled, "Kerri, its obvious he likes you, We should invite him out tonite!". I looked at her, "Should we? You guys didn't invite him out?" She looked kinda guilty, "well we all love him, but he has his own life outside of this, as we all do, but he doesn't associate as much as we all do with each other". I nodded, "well then if you guys want to invite him lets". My phone went off and I looked, it was from Munro, I was about to read the text until I heard Aislinn say, "Who just texted you to make you smile like that?". I was smiling? opps. "Uhm Munro" "Oh Kerri, not him too" I started to blush, "I don't think so, but he is cute" she nodded, "you and every other crazy fan girl" "I am not a fan girl, trust me. But you have to admit he is cute", "I guess". I read the text:"Hey Kerri, were meeting up at applebees at 8". I didn't know how to respond, "Sounds good, whos going tonite?". I waited for a response as Aislinn picked out my outfit. "Here, try this!" She handed me my sweater dress and my leggings. I ran into the bathroom to try it on. I have to admit, it didn't look bad. I walked out and Aislinn just stared at me. "What?", "You look good, the boys are going to fight over you". I laughed at her comment. I walked into the mirror and was a little suprised at myself. My friend made me buy the sweater and I never really wore it, but I knew it got cold in Canada so I brought it, but it looked good.

Then I heard my phone go off, it was Munro answering. "Well so far it's Me, Jordy, Ais, you, Sam, Melinda, Dan, and Luke. I invited James but I havent gotten a response." I smiled. "sounds good. I'll see you later". I turned to Aislinn, "Looks like James might be going". "That's good, he seems to like you and you look good, so now he'll love you". I laughed, but I started to get worried. I'm not completely sure how I feel about any of the boys honestly. I mean yes James is cute and a complete sweet heart, but I don't really want to rush into anything right now. "Well we'll see about that". I threw on a pair or sneakers, because I do not do heels and Aislinn and I headed out.

I decided to drive. We blasted Taylor Swift's new album and started singing. I liked having a friend like Aislinn, she was like my friends back home. I heard the music lower a little, "So who do you think your going to sit next too?", "That's a good question, whoever has a chair open next to them" I laughed. She nodded, "were probably going to be a little late, but that's no big deal". I looked at the clock in the dashboard, it was 8:10. "Oh, well. We'll blame it on me not knowing my way around". Aislinn laughed, "sounds like a plan, although because I'm with you, I'm not sure how well that will work". "Touche".

We arrived at Applebee's and we didn't see anyone inside waiting. We walked in and scanned the room. We found the group at a long table in the bar area. We walked over and hugged everyone hello. It was comforting about how welcoming they were. I got around to Munro and he gave me a hug, "I'm glad you came", I smiled, "I am too, thanks for inviting me". "I savec you a seat", he gestured to the empty chair next to him. "Oh, thank you" I smiled and sat down. Aislinn was sitting across from me with Jordan. They were both just staring at me. I felt my phone go off "Uhm, What is going on?". "I have no idea, guys help me". They both just looked at me and laughed. I realized there was an empty seat next to me, and I scanned the room to see who was missing. Then I realized who it was and I texted Aislinn and Jordan. "Guess whose not here, and guess who has an empty seat next to her". I waited for them to get the text and I heard one of them go "oh no". I looked up to both of them with the jaws open. Sam was next to Munro, he seemed to notice. "Are you two ok?". "Were fine, just realize something that's all" Jordan answered. I got a text back from Jordan, "well we both agree, this shall be an interesting night", I nodded.

The waiter came by and asked us all for drinks, since I haven't even stared at my menu I decided I should start to look. I started to look and I had no idea what I wanted. "Wanna do the 2 for 20?" I looke up to see Munro smiling at me. "Sure, if you want". "what do you want for an appetizer?". "uhm, mozzerlla sticks or boneless buffalo wings?". He smiled at me, "you like the boneless buffoalo wings?" I smiled, "yeah, is that weird?". "No, suprised actually." "Well I don't like super spicy, so can we get classic". He nodded. "Always". Ugh. I really like him, like a lot. Oh, no this cannot be good.

I felt my phone vibrate, Aislinn. "That was a really cute interaction". I ignored it and pujt my phone back in my purse. The girls shot a look at me. I looked at them, "I know it was". They smiled, "I wonder where James is?". "Oh I forgot to tell you guys, he's running late, so he'll prob be here in a few minutes". Great, was all I thought ot myself. The group started asking me questions about how I'm adjusting to the move and how I'm liking things so far. It kept me distracted and I answered all the questions. Luke asked me, "So everyone wants to know hwo old you are?" I laughed, "I'm 17" Then I heard Sam said, "why aren't you in the school trailer?" I smiled, "I started school early when I was little, so I graduated in June and was going to college until about a week ago". They all smiled and thought it was cool. Melinda looked at me, "If you started early were you near the cut off?" I started to blush a little bit, I didn't like attention, "Well not really, my birthday's the end of January and the cut off's mid December" She nodded and smiled at me. I swore I saw Munro's eyes bug out of his head, "Wait a minute" I looked at him and nodded at him to continue. "It's the end of January now, when is your birthday?". "The 27th" I said quietly. Jordan looked up, "Oh my god, that's in like 3 days". I nodded. "That's the only day I think it's going to be tough on me being away from my family, ya know?" Everyone nodded and wished me a Happy Birthday. I saw some serious texting between Aislinn and Jordan, but I ignored it. "Hey guys!" I heard James and couldn't be happier that the attention was taken off of me.

He made his was around the table hugging and saying Hi to everyone, and of course he got to me last. "Hey Kerri". I smiled, "Hey". He wispered in my ear as we hugged, "you look really pretty tonite" I blushed, "Thank you, you look pretty nice yourself" The waiter brought us our appetizers, I didn't even realize that we ordered them, I guess Munro did that for me. The waiter went around taking our orders and I had no idea what I was going to eat. I was debating between a steak and chicken. I figured I'd get a steak because I was absolutely starving, and if someone judged me, oh well. I ordered a steak with mashed potatoes. After I ordered both boys stared at me. "I haven't eaten all day, don;'t judge". James smiled, "No, its just I don't think I've heard a girl order a steak", Munro agreed with that comment, "I like a girl that likes what I like" I smiled at both of them and we all continued out conversations.

We all finished our dinner and we all decided to go to blushberry. It's Canada's version of Pinkberry/Red Mango. It was across the street so we all walked over. Jordan, Aislinn and I walked arm in arm across the street with the boys, and the rest of the group behind us. I seemed to be fitting in well, and everyone seemed to like me. At least I think so.

We walked in and I followed the girls because they knew what they were doing. It was self serve, so I got a small cup and fillwed it with the "blush" flavor. Then I put some captain crunch and oreo's in it. I walked over to the cash register and took my wallet out, and James was behind me handing the cashier money for me. I turned around, "Stop, you don't have to do that" He smiled at me, "I want to". I smiled, "Thank you". "Your welcome". I went to go sit down with everyone else who already got their frozen yogurt. Munro pulled a chair out, "Here Kerr, I saved a seat for you". "Thanks" I sat down and James sat down next to me. I felt my purse vibrate. I opened up the text from Aislinn, "Don't look now but the boys seem to kinda be fighting for you". "Kerri, you ok?" both boys asked in unison. I smiled, I guess I had a concerned look on my face. "Oh, nothing. Just a friend from home". I texted back, "Uh oh?". I looked up and waited for her to get the text and she just nodded. Great just what I needed, well let's see how this goes. I really don't want a realationship right now. Not yet anyway.

It was getting late, so we all started to leave. I was hugging everyone goodbye and everyone was saying how much fun they had and how they'd see me on monday. I hugged Munro goodbye and he said that he would text me later. I hugged James goodbye and he said the exact same thing. Shocking. James walked Me and Aislinn to my car because he was also leaving. We hugged goodbye once more and he headed to his car and we got into mine. That was when I heard my name being called. I looked to see if it was James but he wasn't anywhere. I looked again, it was Munro. "KERRRRRRIIIIIIII" "MUNRRROOOOOO". "You left your wallet", "Oh my god, thank you so much". He smiled, "no problem, cute license picture by the way". I started to turn red, "Thanks. I'll see you later". "Maybe you will", "oh? well goodnight" "Night Kerri, Night Ais". I got into my car hoping for no more distractions.

"So that was an eventful night" I started. "Kerri, I do not know what happened tonite." I agreed, "me neither". "I have never seen the boys act like that". "I know, I dont like it, I honestly don't want any realationships right now, especially since I JUST got here". She nodded. We blasted Taylor Swift again, singing Much Better at the top of our lungs. We got to the hotel and we went our seperate ways. I had no idea what went on tonite. The next few days should be interesting. I'm a little concerned, ya know? I don't want this to effect our job.

Note to self: DO NOT ASSOCIATE WITH COWORKERS!

I went to bed, not knowing how I felt but knowing that this was no where near over with the two boys.


	5. Spending the day together

**I own absolutely nothing! Except my original characters, and my thoughts of course. I'm not trying to break the rules.**

A long night of sleep was needed. I woke up at 1 in the afternoon, so it aparently was very needed. I woke up to Cara making some sort of noise. I got up to go see what she was doing. I walked into her room and saw her packing. "Uhm, we're leaving?". She sighed, "Your not leaving, I am". "Uhm, what am I supposed to do?" she laughed at me, "Kerri, I have barely seen you since we've stayed here, you will be fine. I have to go back to New york for a little while". I just stood there looking at her. "My birthday's in 3 days, your not going to be here for it?" "Sorry Kerr, I just can't". I had no idea what to think. My best friend and my only comfort was leaving. Now I would also have this large hotel room to myself. "Are you ever coming back?" "Of course silly, We both moved here. I'm still looking for apartments for us". Ok, so that made this a little better, but still alone on my birthday kinda stinks.

I helped her pack up, she had family issues to attend to and part of me wishes I was leaving with her. I absolutely love everyone at degrassi, but it's not home. I miss New York pizza and bagels, and not being with my family or friends for the big 1-8. If I wasn't filming all week I would go back home. I got a little teary eyed when we said our goodbyes. Cara left and I went up to my big empty hotel room.

I decided to just lay in my bed. I had no plans, so no big deal. As I was laying in bed I heard my phone go off. It was a text message. "Hey Kerri, are you busy today? Wanna do something? -Munro". hmm. do I really want to go out right now? I mean anything would be nice than sitting here feeling sorry for myself, and hey Munro was super nice. I decided to go, I mean it couldn't hurt to get to know him better. I texted him back: "sure sounds nice, what do you wanna do?". I waited for a text back, and I figured I should change out of pajamas. My phone went off, "want to go to the aquarium?". I loved animals, so the aquarium sounded like a nice idea. I wrote back "Sure, sounds great. I just don't know where it is". My phone started to ring. It was him, "Hey, it' s not to far from where we were last night, just give me your address and I'll come get you" "Well, I'm at the Hyatt" it was silent, "your staying at a hotel?" "yeah, for now, what time do you wanna go?" "how's 3:30?" "okay, I'll wait for you out front, see you then" "ok, bye".

I looked up at the clock, it was 2. I decided to go jump into the shower, and start getting ready. I got out of the shower and started to pick out an outfit. It was chilly out, so I decided to go with a nice maroon long sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans and my peacoat, my favorite item of clothing.I scrunched my hair and striaghtened my bangs, because unfortunatly they are too short to scrunch. I looked up at the clock and it was 3:25, so I decided to wait outside. By the time I finally got to the lobby Munro was already waiting for me. "I would've been out in a second, I'm not that late" I joked. "True, but it's rude to make the lady come out to you" I smiled at him. He stretched is arm out, "shall we?". I nodded, "Yes he shall" and we locked arms. He even opened up the door for me. Munro was different than other guys I knew, many of them would not have done that. We arrived at the aquarium and I have to admit I was excited. We walked in and we were greeted by the scent of salt water. I absolutely loved that part of aquariums. We got to the enterance where we had to pay for our enterance. I went to take out my wallet and as I was about to pay, Munro had his hand on my back to continue walking. I looked at him confused, "all ready taken cared of", "you really didn't need to do that you know". He smirked at me, I almost died, "I know but I want to, I invited you out, it's only poliete". I smiled at him and we walked towards the sting rays. The sting ray exhibit you could touch them. I threw my hand in the tank to try to touch them and Munro laughed at me. "Excited?", "Yes, I used to hate this" he let out a small chuckle. "Seriously?", "Yup, I used to be so scared to do it, back home it took me two or three years to do this" "wow". I couldn't help but laugh because I knew how bad that was. We continued to walk around and it was nice.

The aquarium was a rainforest theme. I liked it, a lot. We took our time at all the exhibits as i just looked at all the different fishs and walked away from the fishes that I didn't like. An example and I think the only one I really ran away from was the Lionfish exhibit. "Scared of a lionfish?" I nodded, "yes, actually. They are very posionous and they creep me out", "How do you know that?". "When I was in like 4th grade or something I learned that, and I wanted to be a marine biologist, so I knew things like that" He just looked at me, "there is more than meets the eye with you isn't there?" I laughed, "I guess so".

We continued to walk around and just stare at everything. I loved aquariums, I think it's something about fishes that are calming or relaxing. We went through all of the exhibits and decided it was time to go. In order to leave you had to go through the gift shop, which I had no problem doing. I was thinking of getting something and sending it to my family. We started looking around and I saw a snowglobe. I decided to get it for my mom, and then I saw a stuffed turtle and completly fell in love. I grabbed both things and headed to the check out. "Let me just get these things real quick". He followed me, "Whose are these things for?" "Well the snow globe is for my mom, but the uh the turtle's for me". He smiled, "you like turtles?" "Yeah, I wanted one once, never got it though. I love all animals", "except for lion fish" he corrected me. "touche". He was looking at these aquarium things as I went to pay. Before he realized I was at the check out I told him I was ready to go. "I was gonna get that for you" "I know, I beat you to it" and I stuck my tounge out at him.

We hopped in the car, "So what do you wanna do?". "I have no idea. Can I drop this stuff off back at the hotel?" "sure, and then we'll figure out something". We got to the hotel and I told him he could come up with me. We got to the room and I put the turtle in my room and left the snow globe out in the "kitchen" like thing. "Is anyone with you here?" I sighed and fought back some tears, "My friend was here but she had to go back to New York for a little while". I heard my voice crack, and so did he. "Kerri, are you ok?" I felt the knot in my throat, "mhmm". I walked into my room and closed the door. I was pacing in my room trying to pull myself together. I NEVER cry, but it's hard being somewhere new, ya know?

I heard a knock on the door, "Kerri, I'm sorry. Please talk to me". He pushed the door open a little bit and I guess he saw me. I kept my back to him. "Listen, I know what it's like being new and not knowing anyone. Maybe not to the extent as you, but I'm here". With that he turned me around and just hugged me. I really appreciated his understanding. He just held me for a few minutes until I could control my crying, I was mentally kicking myseld for this, but things like this happend sometimes I guess. So many changes in such a short amount of time can get to person. "thank you". I looked up and he smiled, "anytime". He held my hand and rubbed it, "listen, I'm here, ok?" I nodded. "You really are a sweet heart, sorry for crying like that. I don't normally do that" He laughed "With the amount you have been through in the last what, week? I think anyone would be the same way. Hey, do you wanna go rent movies and we'll come back here and watch them? We'll even pick up chinese or something, that's what you girls do right?" I smiled. "ahh your smiling, so I am getting this girl thing right" I laughed and he smiled at me, "If you really want to spend that much time with me let's do it" He nodded and we went to the store.

We went out and rented movies and ordered chinese food. We got back to the hotel and threw everything on the table. We got a few movies, Dear John, Easy A, Paranormal activity, The three Twilight movies, All the harry potter movies and Meet the Fockers. "Which one should we put in first?" He just stared at me, "well since you picked almost all of them you choose", "Help me" he laughed. He pushd away all the twilight and left Paranormal activity and Easy A. "Okay, I do not do scary movies so we're watching Easy A" He nodded. I put it in the DVD player grabbed a blanket from my room and sat down. He put the food in the fridge and sat next to me on the couch.

"Here" I threw my blanket at him and we watched the movie. Easy A was a funny movie. There was no pressure or awkwardness between us. We laughed at the same parts and it was nice, it was natural. I started feeling really tired, so I decided to close my eyes for a few seconds. That was not the best idea because I ended up waking up on Munro's shoulder. "Oh my god, I'm sorry", he laughed, "it's fine, you needed to relax and your adorable when your sleeping" I felt myself start to blush. "You hungry?" I nodded. He got up and grabbed us the chinese food and we ended up watching Man vs. Food on the travel channel. I looked at the clock and it was already 8. "Oh wow, it's late" "It's a Saturday, so?" "We spent like half the day together" He laughed, "Ker, I don't mind" "Thank you".

We decided to watch the Man vs. food marathon that was on. We got so lost in it until I heard a phone go off, it was Munro's. "Hello?" "I know" "I'm at a friends house" "I'll call you back" and he hung up the phone. "Who was that?" He sighed, "My mom, it's late" I looked at the clock it was 12:30. "Oh my, it did get late. I'm sorry. Thanks for keeping me company today", he smiled. "Anytime, are you gonna be okay tonite?" I nodded, "I'll be fine". "Ok, I'm gonna go. I'll call you tomorrow" I hugged him goodbye, "thank you for everything". He kissed me on the forehead, "anytime" "bye" "bye".

I closed the door and being alone bothered me. I was thinking on who I could ask to stay over, but then I realized it's 12:30 in the morning. As I was thinking to myself I heard a knock on the door. My stomach dropped, what if it was a killer? My thoughts ran wild, then I heard, "Kerri, it's me". I ran to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was Munro, he just left, I guess he forgot something. "Hey" "This is going to sound weird but do you want company tonight?" It took me a second to process the question. "No, I'm good" I lied. "Kerri do not lie, I can tell." I shrugged, If you want to stay you can. He smiled "I want to". "why are you being so nice to me?". He looked down, "Well I kinda like you, like I like getting to know you. I also take care of my friends". I gave hima huge hug, "Thank you, I really appreciate it all. I am exhausted though so Im going to get ready for bed, do you want like a tshirt and sweatpants?" "Do you think it will fit". I laughed at him, "I like my sweats baggy, so yeah" "Thanks" I smiled, "Its the least I could do since your staying tonite".

I changed and so did he. We set up a bed on the couch for him. "Sorry I don't have much, I'm trying to find an apartment for Cara and I, but I'm not sure if she's still coming back, so yeah" "this is fine, thanks". "no problem, goodnight, thank you" He hugged me and I went to bed. "Oh kerri?" "yeah?" "If you need anything even in the middle of the night I'm here" "Thanks, goodnight" "night". I layed in bed knowing that he was on the couch. It was very comfy however, I felt bad. I can't sleep without t.v. so I decided to turn on The Food network which had the marathon going all night. As I was laying in bed I swore I heard a noise in the other room. I decided to go make sure if everything is ok. I peaked into the "living room" and I saw him tossing and turning. I whispered, "hey, are you awake?". "Yeah, sorry, did you hear me?". I laughed, "yeah, just a little. I have a bigger tv in my room and we can continue our marathon till we fall asleep". He made a face at me, "are you sure?". I smiled "I hate when my friends are uncomfortable because of me". We jumped into the king size bed and continued our Food network marathon until we feel asleep.


	6. I don't know how I feel

It was my birthday. I filmed some scenes and it was time for me to go back to the Hotel. I got back to the big empty hotel room. I had no plans so I layed in bed and cried. Everyone was busy or already had plans. None of my family could make it up to come visit and I couldn't make it back because I had to film on Thursday. It was the worst birthday ever, I didn't even feel 18.

I felt arms around me, and I woke up. "Oh my god" I looked up to Munro with his arms around me. "Kerri it's okay, you had a bad dream". Thank god it was just a dream. Wait am I really crying? I felt my cheeks and I was. I was crying in my sleep aparently. "This is embarassing". I heard him laugh at me, "What were you dreaming about?" I sighed. "Honestly?, about my brithday". He was silent. "I guess I'm just gonna be lonely that's all, I'm super embarassed" "Don't be, and you won't be alone I promise". "how do you know?" He smiled at me, "because I'm going to spend the day with you", I laughed at him, "You are going to get sick of me", "Not possible, go back to sleep" I nodded. I looked at the clock, it was 4 in the morning. "I'm sorry for waking you", "It's ok". Finally I fell back asleep. I swore it took forever, but it was nice to have someone there.

I woke up to some light snoring. I looked to my left and it was him. I laughed to myself and looked at the clock, it was 11. I decided to get out of bed and get some breakfast. I called room service and ordered a bagel with cream chesse and some scrambled eggs. Part of me felt like I should wake him up but I felt bad. I decided to wait till the food came to wake him. I turned on the television and waited for the food to come. It was about 20 minutes later and room service showed up. They wheeled in the two trays and left them on the table, now I had to go wake up sleepy head in the other room. I went in to wake him up and he looked adorable. He ended up rolling over to where I was and taking up the whole bed, with a bit of a bed head. He looked so peaceful, but he probably had things to do today so I knew I had to wake him up, but how?

I walked next to him and shook him gently, "Hey wake up, I got food". He smiled, "I know, I smell it". "Well I'm glad your awake", "good morning to you too", I laughed "It's almost afternoon". He looked at the clock and shrugged, "Oh well, lets go eat". I walked to the table and sat down, "I don't know what you want, so I got a bagel and scrambled eggs". "Do you know how bagels are here?" I shook my head. "Let's go halfsies", "I love doing that" He smiled at me. I cut the bagel in half and he put half the scrambled eggs on my plate. I tried the bagel, it was different. I guess people were right about how different things are in New York compared to everywhere else. He looked at me, "not the same right?" "It's not the same, but it's not terrible". We ate our breakfast in silence, aparently we were both hungry because we ate pretty quickly.

I didn't mind the silence, especially because it wasn't awkward, at least not for me anyway. I decided I needed to say something. "Thanks for staying with me last night". He looked up at me, "It's fine, I would stay with you every night if you needed me too". That sentence just hit me, he would stay with me every night?. "thanks". "So what are you doing today?" I looked at him confused, "Well I don't know, I was prob going to go exploring". "That sound's like a good idea, we have work tomorrow, ewwww", I laughed at that. "yeah, we do". "Well if I didn't have a boring family thign to do today I would go with you" "Thanks for the offer", "No problem, I'm gonna change and go because I have to be at the party at 2, and I need to stop home". I stared at him, "Stop talking to me and go, I don't want you to be late".

I cleaned up and he came out of my room. He gave me a hug and just held me, "I'm gonna go, thanks for breakfast", "No problem, have fun". With that he kissed me on the head and left. I did not know what was going on with us. I mean nothing was going on, we were just really good friends, I think. I decided to jump in the shower and go looking around, maybe even look at apartments. I got out of the shower to a text message from James: "Hey, wanna do something today?". I liked James to, especially since he was the first one to talk to me and invite me out with him when I first got here. "Hey, sure, I was going to go exploring today". I continued to do my hair and get dressed. "Okay, want me to pick you up at 2:30?" "sure, see you then". I continued to get ready and realized it was 2.

I headed downstairs to meet James and he was standing in the Lobby waiting for me. "Hey you" he smiled at me, "hey, I figured we would walk around and see what's around here first". "Ok". We walked out and headed around the area, suprisingly there were a lot of things around the hotel, and there were apartments near by too. As we walked around we found a shopping center, the grocery store, a Gym, and some fast food places. We got back to the hotel and decided to drive around, he wanted to show me the mall.

We got to the mall and I realized it was pretty busy and there were tons of people. "Want to go inside the mall?" "Sure". He walked around and opened my door for me, "Thank you", and he just smiled at me. We walked into the mall and it was huge, and had a bunch of my favorite stores. "So you like it?", I was so lost in just looking around I didn't even realize he was talking to me. "Oh yeah, I do". This mall was huge, it had multiple levels and just about any store you can think of. "This place is huge, the mall close to me at home is one level, and that's the only one I really ever went to", he laughed, "Well this is 5 stories, and I think you could spend the whole day here". 5 stories? I was shocked by that. I wish I brought more money with me, I would have went shopping. "Well I didn't really come prepared for that", "We can just walk around and then we can go explore more?" I nodded, and we walked around the mall. It was nice just walking with James. It was just small conversations, on favorite stores, what we do at home, well more like what I do back home. Then he asked me the question I was hoping would never come out, "So are you staying at that hotel forever?" I gave a half smile, "kinda, it's complicated". "I hear ya".

I guess he kinda realized I didn't want to talk about it and he didn't pry, I liked that about him. We left the mall and we decided to go driving around, "So what are good areas around here?" I asked, he just looked at me and smiled, "There really isn't a "bad" area around here, why?", "well I am trying to look for an apartment, for myself, and maybe a friend if she comes back from New York.", "Ohhhh". He looked like something clicked, "That explains why it's complicated" I nodded. "Well I would love to live in this area, or even the apartments by your hotel because both of them have a lot of things close by, and things that you can walk to". I smiled at him, "thanks", he smiled back at me, "no problem"

We continued to drive around and just look at things. "Do you want to see where there are apartments?" he looked at me nervously, almost like he wish he didn't ask that question. "Sure, I don't think we can see any but we can see what's available!" I got really excited to look because I wasn't alone and James knew the area well. We drove by some apartment buildings but none of them were available. Then there were two that were right near the hotel and they had two available. We weren't allowed to look but they said if we looked online or scheduled an appointment they would be more than happy to show us one. I was really glad that everyone was so friendly and that James was willing to help me.

We decided to go to the coffee shop across from my hotel to go look at the apartments, and maybe they're were others online that we didn't see. James got his computer and we went looking. We found the apartment we went to look at. It wasn't bad, I mean it was meant for more than one or two people, but still not bad. We came across a few more, but they were more ment for one person, and well I CANNOT be alone. I don't know why that's an issue but it has become one. We came across a house that was able to be rented. It was intended for roommates, but still it was nice. I liked them, but I wasn't sure if Cara was coming back, or if she would like them. "So you live with your parents?" he nodded, "Yeah, I want to get out though, eventually", I smiled, "I felt the same way, I was planning on getting an apartment with friends and moving out my junior year, kinda like a dorm". Why did I just say that? I swear between him and Munro they will know everything about me. "That sounds nice, to bad your here now", "I do like it here, and I have made friends". We sat and looked at a few more and decided this was getting to much for me.

I loved looking but who was I moving in with? No one, because I was alone until further notice. Although I was done James wanted to look more, so I nodded and agreed and gave come comments how I felt about it. I felt my phone go off, "Hey, you". It was Munro, I guess he was done with his family thing, "Hey, hows the family party, thing". We kept looking, and some of the places we found were really nice. I don't even have a price range in mind right now, I guess the hotel is going to stay my home for a little while. My phone went off again "It was good, still here. I miss you." I was stunned, he missed me? me? That was cute. "ahw, I'm sorry. I miss you too. Try to have fun". I laughed at myself, "What are you laughing at?" I forgot he was right next to me, "Something my friend sent me" "Oh". I liked James and he is sweet, but sometimes I feel like he gets weird infront of me. Munro responded, "I am having some fun, up for company later?". I looked at the clock, it was already 8:30. "We have work tomorrow and it's late, but if you really want to, sure". I swear I didn't even close my phone and I got a response, "If it gets too late, I'll crash there, if you don't mind". I let out a scream in my head. "Ok, come and visit, and you can crash on the couch". "Ouch Kerr, that hurts. The couch is fine, I'll see you later".

With that I was excited to see him later. James got so into looking at apartments and then talking about moving in with his friends and having a "Bro" house/apartment. I laughed, he was really funny and the way he talked about his friends, they all seemed like they had fun together. "Hey Kerri, I have a question for you?" "Sure whats up?" he looked down, "Do you want to maybe get an apartment together, and maybe a few other people? I mean if your friend doesn't end up coming back?" My mouth dropped open, "Are you serious?" he nodded, "yeah, I'm sorry, you don't have to just a suggestion". I smiled "Of course, you were like my first friend here and other people sounds good, we can figure out the other people later, but I'm suprised you want to maybe rent an apartment with me", He smiled at me, "Well your funny and we get along, so yeah I want to." I was so happy that this was happening, maybe that's why he was acting weird today. "I don't know who else we'll invite but we'll deal with that later" He said and I swear he couldn't stop smiling.

I looked at the clock and it was 9:30. "I have to get home, we have work tomorrow", "yeah, it's getting late" He walked me to the elevator and gave me a hug. "thanks for taking me out today" "no problem, anytime" I smiled and got into the elevator. Heading up to my room, I just realized Munro was coming over, and soon if I did move into an apartment with James, I will most likely not have these nights with Munro. I walked to to my room and I saw someone in front of it. "Uhm hello?" The person turned around. "I was wondering where you were". It was Munro, "Ah, I'm sorry."He smiled at me, "It's ok, I was going to suprised you, but I guess I still kinda did" "Yeah you did" I opened the room and it was cleaner than I left it. "This is the only thing I'll miss when I leave". Munro looked at me confused, "you're leaving?". "Well not yet, but I looked around today" "Did you look by yourself?" I shook my head, "no actually, James came with me". His face dropped, "oh", "Is there something wrong?" "No, I'm going to go". I ran after him, "Why are you leaving?" "you like James?" "Yeah? he's my first friend here, why?" he looked at me, "No I mean do you like him like a boyfriend?" I was shocked by that question. "I'm not sure, I don't know how I feel about anyone, I practically just got here". "that's all I needed to hear". He started to walk towards the door, I didn't even know what to do. I called out for him and he didn't stop. I finally ran after him. "Stop it ok? I can't talk to him like I talk to you or cuddle with him like we did last night. With you it's natural, with James it can be awkward at times" he just looked at me, "that's not why I'm upset." I looked at him confused, "Then why?" he started to look down, "Well I was going to ask you if you wanted a semi permanent roommate here" I was stunned, "What?" "Well I know how you hate to be alone so I was going to see if you wanted me to stay here" he bit his lip. "Of course I would love that" He looked at me, "Really?" I nodded. Come on and we'll talk.

We went into the room and talked, "Listen I'm not 18 until 2 more days, so I cannot sign anything, we haven't found anything and it's not definate. We will worry when it's time to" he smiled at me, "true". I hugged him, "Thank you for staying with me", "no problem, but we have work tomorrow so I think we should go to bed". I agreed and we headed to bed.


	7. We're just friends

********

I own absolutely nothing! Except my original characters, and my thoughts of course. I'm not trying to break the rules.

P.S. sorry if this chapters a little dull, It's kind of a filler and I was trying to update quickly. thanks for the reviews!

* * *

There was another night with Munro, and since he was going to be my "semi permanent" roommate we discussed on our way to work what we were going to do. "So are you gonna be bringing things with you later?" he laughed. "Well I would like to you know" "you can, I just wanted to know". We continued to talk about the new "living" situation and we discussed the James thing, which he didn't like very much. "I think he likes you" that caught me off guard "who? James?" he nodded, "Yeah, he wants to rent an apartment with you, Do you honestly think that people will let two 18 year olds rent an apartment?" That made me think about that, "I don't know, probably not. Listen, were not even sure if we can afford it or do it." With that we arrived at the set.

We decided to keep the fact that we spent two nights together a secret, if anyone asked we decided to tell anyone that asked about us arriving together, that he decided to pick me up so I wouldn't have to drive. We got to set and were greeted by Aislinn, Jordan and Sam. "Hey guys" we both smiled and waved, I went over to talk and Munro had to go get ready for a scene. "Hey Kerri, he picked you up?" I nodded, "Yup". They brought up how my birthday was tomorrow, and if I was excited. I was but it was going to be weird for the first time being away from my family. We continued our small talk until Aislinn and I got pulled to get ready for our scene.

We got our make up done and we were talking about our weekends. She spent it with her family and a few friends, and then she asked me about mine. I know I'm not supposed to tell her of my new sleeping/living arrangements but I can tell her the rest, right? "Well, don't tell anyone, but me and Munro hung out on Saturday, we went to the aquarium. It was a lot of fun and then sunday I went to the mall with James" She just looked at me, "you hung out with both of them this weekend?" I nodded, "Well remember how I told you about Cara?" "yeah" "Well, she went back to New York, so I was lonely and what else was I going to do?" she laughed, "Kerri what are we going to do with you?" I laughed. "I honestly don't know". We went to our scene. The one thing I liked about acting was the fact that you can be a character and let everything that's going on in your life behind.

Action! I was at my locker grabbing my books before class. "Eli and Adam told me about you talking to Fitz" I looked at Clare kind of annoyed, "I figured". "Listen Cali, he might have changed. He wasn't terrible when I went with him to the dance when the whole, situation happened. However he was a jerk to Adam and Eli and Fitz had some on going feud, that hopefully is over" I understood what she was saying, however I was debating on telling her I was planning on meeting him anyway. "I understand, but people can change, and I didn't know him during that time. I think I'm going to give him a chance, everyone deserves second chances right?" she looked at me, debating on what to say. "I agree with the second chances thing, but sometimes it depends. Listen I'll support whatever decision you choose, however try to stay out of Eli's view if your with him" "Of course, he invited me to The Dot after school, so if you could try to keep the boys away from there that would be good" "I definitely think I can do that" CUT

I have to admit, I liked where my character was going, however I'm not so sure how I feel about having my "interest" be James. I feel like lines get blurred eventually, if I haven't blurred them already. My next scene was with James, it was "The Dot scene". It went fine, Fitz explained to Cali what happened and how he has changed and realized he shouldn't be so mean. He also admitted to her that he liked her because even though she knew of his past, that didn't stop her from talking to him. She was worried that someone would see, but hanging out with him, she knew he was a different guy than he used to be. She liked him. I loved Cali as a character.

I was done for the day, so I just figured that I would hang around the set. I also had to wait for Munro to finish to go back to the hotel. I was checking my facebook when James came in to talk to me. "Hey Kerri" "Hey". He was acting a little weird, "I feel really bad about this, but I don't know if renting an apartment would be the best idea" After I heard him say this I almost felt relieved. "Listen, it's fine. It was a good thought but I'm starting to like the Hotel and were kinda young still" he laughed, "yeah". We didn't talk, we just kinda stood there. "Well, it was a nice idea though" I smiled at him, "It was, and maybe down the road we could, but not just yet". "Your really smart, I'm glad were friends" I laughed a little, "Me too". I was so relieved with that last comment. He's glad were friends, so maybe there really isn't anything going on here, at least not yet. Munro came in to find me, the day was over. He walked in and saw just James and I. He made a face at me and I gave him a look, the kinda of look that says, clam down, I'll talk to you later, be nice. "Hey Kerri, to go?" "yeah, let me get my stuff". I grabbed my stuff and hugged James goodbye. I said goodbye to everyone else that was there and we left.

"Why were you alone with James?" I sighed. "I know this whole paranoia, protectiveness is new, however you can breathe now" he looked at me confused. "James came and found me to tell me that renting an apartment wasn't a good idea, and he's glad were friends" I emphasised the friends part to make him feel better. "he said that?" I stared at him "Yes, he did. So can you relax now? were not living together, so our arrangement can stay the way it is", He didn't say anything. We hit a red light and he looked at me and grabbed my hand, "I'm glad". I smiled at him, "I'm glad too". We headed back to the hotel, and all I wanted to do was change into some comfy sweats and sleep. I started to feel a little iffy, I told Munro and he told me to go take a nap. "I have to head out for a little bit anyway, so go take a nap" I nodded. "Ok, here take the key". If I was asleep when he got back I was not going to wake up to let him in. I jumped into the big comfy bed and he headed out.

I have no idea how long I was asleep for, but I woke up to the smell of broccoli cheddar soup. I loved broccoli cheddar soup and was wondering why it smelt like that in the apartment. I looked at the clock and it was 6:15. I slept for about 2 1/2, 3 hours. I got out of my room and was greeted by Munro. "hey sleepy head" I smiled, "Hey". "how you feeling?" I smiled, "a little bit better, I think I just needed some sleep" He just smiled at me, "I'm glad you're feeling better, I brought home some soup" I looked over at the table and it was set up for two people with Panera Cheddar Broccoli soup, it was my favorite. I went over and hugged him. He looked surprised but hugged me back, "What was that for?" "You bought me my favorite soup from my favorite place" He chuckled, "If bringing you home soup got you to hug me, what would a big fancy dinner get me" he winked at me. I playfully hit him and rolled my eyes.

We sat down and ate dinner. I looked at him, "When are you brining your things over?", "I already did" I was confused, "you did?" he nodded. "You were out cold, I put my stuff in the empty drawers while you were sleeping. I hope you don't mind" "that's fine, wait you saw me sleeping?" I'm not cute when I sleep, I mean some girls are, however me on the other hand looks like a mess and my hair often tends to go all over the place. I guess he saw the worried look on my face or the tone because he started to laugh at me. "yeah, remember I've seen you sleep before?" I'm not completely used to someone seeing me sleep, "Sometimes I forget". We finished our dinner and I cleaned up the dishes and everything while Munro decided to take a shower. After I finished cleaning I got a phone call.

"Hello" "Hey Ker, it's Cara". I was surprised to hear from her so soon.

"Hey, how is everything going back home?"

"Uhm, that's why I called" I started to get a little worried. "What's up?"

"Well, I might not be coming back now. I hope you can forgive me and find someone to keep you company" I was crushed at hearing those words, she continued "I know you're probably really upset right now, but I just found out. Things are getting crazy here for my family and I know tomorrows your birthday, so I'd rather break the news to you now ya know?"

I wasn't sure how to react, "I understand, thanks for telling me now. I hope everythings ok"

"I think everything will be eventually, but how are things going making friends?" I laughed,

"yeah, actually I have a temporary roommate" I heard her breathe on the other end "No way, who?"

"Munro" "Oh my god, Kerri that is crazy" I laughed at her,

"I know but no one in the cast knows. I've made friends though and I'm slowly getting used to things here"

"Well I'm glad, I have to go but I'll talk to you soon!, and Happy almost Birthday"

"thanks hunn, I'll talk to you soon"

With that I hung up the phone. All the emotions hit me at once. I was nervous, happy, excited and scared. My friend was pretty much sure she wasn't coming back. Now what do I do? I'm glad at least I have Munro here but still. As I started to freak out, Munro came out of the bathroom. "Hey, I heard your phone. Is everything ok?" I couldn't answer, I guess my face must've had some sort of sad, worried expression because he came running over to me. "Are you ok? you look like you just saw a ghost" I nodded, finally being able to talk, "I'm ok, it was Cara. She's probably not coming back" He sighed, I guess knowing it wasn't anything to terrible. "I'm sorry about that, but hey, you still have me" he said and gave me a hug. I loved him hugs, even though he wasn't a bug guy, his hugs were still amazing. He was like a giant teddy bear. I loved that. "thanks"

I was exhausted and it was only 9. I decided to go to bed early. "Hey, I'm gonna go to bed, I'm exhausted" he nodded "you should, tomorrows going to be a big day for you" I smiled at him, "yeah, I guess so, night" "night". I went into bed and got all comfy wrapping all the blankets around me, he could deal with the lack of blankets later. I must've fallen asleep because I woke up to Munro hopping on the bed. "sorry did I wake you?" I laughed, "just a little", "Well good because it's 12 and it's officially your birthday, So happy birthday!" I smiled, a sleepy, half awake smile, "thank you, now go to sleep" he smiled at me, "I would however the birthday girl left me no blankets" I reached my arms out here, "Your going to be my blanket?" I nodded, "birthday girl was to cuddle". "your half awake and adorable, so fine" I smiled, I rolled over and put my head on his shoulder nad his arms wrapped around me. "are you ok?" I didn't want him to be uncomfortable, he tightened his arms around me "I'm comfy, are you?" I nodded.

I was half awake for all of this. Although I vaguely remember falling asleep to him singing happy birthday to me in a whisper. So far, this was the best birthday and it was only 12. I loved having a friend, or whatever you wanna call what we are. With that I also knew that the rest of this day was going to be weird, but I was looking foward to the rest of my 18th birthday.


	8. Happy birthday to me

**I own nothing, except Kerri and Cali**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Unfortunately for me I had to work on my birthday. I didn't mind though because all of the people I know and were friends with were at my job. However, I was lucky enough to not have to go in until 10:30. I woke up worried that I was going to be late, until I realized that I did have until 10:30 and that it was only 8. I smelt something burning, I started to freak out. I ran into the other room to Munro at the stove. "What's burning?", "I was trying to make you birthday breakfast, but I accidentally burnt the pancakes" I laughed, "ahw, thank you" he frowned, "It didn't work, I burnt it" I couldn't stop laughing at his face, "Those pans are tricky, even I burn things in it, wanna go get breakfast at the diner? My Treat?" He looked at me, "I was about to suggest that, but however I am paying. It's your birthday, and you are not paying for one thing today" I folded my arms, "Oh yes I am, I will buy something" He laughed, "We'll see, go shower and get ready and we'll go get breakfast".

I jumped in the shower, and mid shower I realized I didn't plan an outfit out for today. Oh well I'll figure something out. I tend to like to bring my clothes with me, so I can change in the bathroom because, well one I have a roommate now, and two because in the winter when the cold air hits you, it's freezing. I know I'm weird, anyway, I threw on a towel and braved the cold. I started going through my drawers trying to find something, Munro walked in. "Oh my god, I'm sorry" he ran out of the room. I couldn't help but laugh, I yelled into the other room. "I'm in a towel, it's ok. You can come in, I don't bite, unless you want me to, that is" He walked in and laughed at me, "Is that an invitation?" "Maybe". I kept going through my drawers, I let out a huge breathe. "What's wrong?", "I don't know what I'm wearing and I'm freezing", "Whatever you wear, you'll look fine, and you can change later" I smiled, "thank you, but it's not the same". I continued to look while he sat on the bed watching the weather. A huge blizzard is supposed to come this weekend apparently. I finally found something to wear. I grabbed a pair of jeans, and a maroon lace tank top, with a grey sweater. Since he was sitting on the bed I went into the bathroom to change and to do my hair and makeup.

I got out and he changed to. "You look good" I blushed, "I don't think so, but I tried" I laughed a little. "come on, lets head to breakfast" I looked at the clock. It was only 8:45. We walked to the diner because it wasn't terribly cold and it was right next to the hotel. We sat in a booth and looked through the menu. "Sorry about waking you up like that", I looked up from my menu, "It's fine, I'm glad the smoke alarm didn't go off" he laughed. "Thank you for trying though" "your welcome". The waitress came over and asked what we wanted to drink, I ordered raspberry iced tea and he ordered coffee. "So do you know what your gonna get?" I looked at my menu, "I think I'm going to get chocolate chip pancakes, what about you?" "I'm getting French toast" I smiled at him. We ate our breakfast just talking about work and how I'm officially 18. We finally finished and payed, it was already 9:30. We went back to the hotel to get our stuff then we left for work. I was excited to see everyone, and this birthday was already amazing.

We arrived at work and I didn't see anyone. "Where is everyone?" he looked at me, "maybe a group seen?", "without us? were not even late" he shrugged. "Let's go to the break room, maybe some people are there". We walked to the break room and I didn't even hear anyone around, it was really weird. I went into the break room and it was dark, I went to go reach for the lights, and that's when they went on, with what I thought was by themselves. "surprise!" Everyone jumped out of their hiding places. "Happy Birthday!" everyone was shouting randomly. I was shocked I didn't evem know what to do. I got scared at first and ran into Munro, who just hugged me, he wispered, "surprise" in my ear. I looked up at him, "you knew" he just smirked at me. I turned around and was so in shock, everyone was there from the cast and crew. Everyone ran over to give me a hug and wish me happy birthday. They had some cake and cupcakes. It was really nice, there was even a banner hanging on the wall. We all hung out and talked for about a half an hour until we had to resume our work.

Luckily for me I didn't have much to do today. I had two scenes and both of them were rather short. One was Cali at her locker and Fitz coming over to her and saying thank you for giving him a chance and he really enjoyed going out. He also mentioned how they have to do it again soon, and she agreed. I had a short break with Munro in between scenes and then we had a a scene together. Eli and Cali were fighting about Fitz. Eli tried to explain he was watching out for her and since she's Clare's friend he feels like he needs to, but she however does not feel this way and wants to give Fitz a chance. As they're fighting Fitz walks over to escort Cali to class and Eli gives Fitz a death stare and she stops the conversation to walk with Fitz. We were the last scene for the day and a lot of people left. Aislinn and Jordan said goodbye and wished me a Happy Birthday and that if I was free later we should do dinner. I agreed and told them to text me later. It was finally time for me to leave and I was told to bring home the extra cupcakes and banner if I wanted. I decided to because the Banner ended up being like one huge birthday card that everyone wrote little messages to me.

I grabbed everything and headed to the car. I threw everything in the back seat and I felt someones hands on my waist, I jumped. I turned around, "You can't do that to me!" Munro laughed at me, "Sorry, but it was to easy, you ready to go?" "yup". We got to the hotel and Munro told me that we were gonna go shopping. I looked at him confused, "What for?"," do you want a new outfit for tonight?" "What's tonight?" He smiled at me. "I'm taking you out to a nice dinner" "Why?" he just smiled at you, "I want to make today special for you". I almost ahw-ed out loud. "We don't have to do that. I'm already having a really good birthday, let's just watch a movie, then we'll go out with Aislinn and Jordan?" he smiled, "sure". It was chilly out, I snuggled under a huge blanket and Munro joined me. He scooted closed at wrapped his arm around me. I was really starting to fall for Munro, we never crossed any more than friend boundaries. I mean with me cuddling and sleeping in the same bed with people was ok. Back home I feel asleep in some of my guy friends when we were hanging out. I don't know how Munro felt about me, because both the girls and I felt that James liked me and then he said we're good friends. Something that doesn't change, is the fact that boys are always confusing. There needs to be a book on how to deal with them.

The movie was over and Munro told me to get ready because we were going out. I agreed and fixed up my hair and make up. When I got out of the bathroom, I saw Munro had changed too. He looked good, a pair of jeans a a buttoned up shirt. "you clean up nice" he smiled at me, "as do you". I smiled. "where are we going?" "it's a surprise". We hopped in the car and I was excited to know where we were going. I realized I never texted the girls, "I forgot to text the girls and they never texted me", "relax, I already texted them. We're going to meet up with them later" I smiled. He was amazing, and I'm glad I was friends with him. We pulled up in front of this restaurant club thing and I was confused. It looked nice, so maybe we were eating dinner here. "Come on Birthday girl" I smiled, he grabbed my hand and we walked in. We were directed to the tables in the back, we walked in to the room and I heard, "Happy Birthday!". The room was filled with the entire cast. I was so surprised. "Oh my god, you guys" I was in shock I couldn't even move. I went around hugging everyone and thanking them for coming. Everyone smiled at me and I asked who planned this. It turns out Aislinn and Jordan did, with some help of Munro. I found out and ran over to the girls and hugged them both. "You guys, thank you" they laughed. "Kerri, it's your 18th birthday, however you need to talk to us later about the third person who helped us tonight" I nodded. I sat down in the seat with all the balloons and we all ordered food. As we waited for the food, I ran to the ladies room with the girls to fill them in.

"Ok, so what is going on with the two of you. He wouldn't tell us much" I looked at them, "I'm not supposed to say anything, so what did he tell you?" they looked at each other, "not much, except that you guys have been spending lots of times together, and that your different than other girls" Jordan rolled her eyes as Aislinn said that. Jordan just stared at me, "I know there's more than that and I'm dying to know" I was hesitant, but they were the two girls I have told everything to, "Ok fine, but don't tell him, or anyone!" they both agreed. "Ok, so Cara left and me and Munro hung out that day. He left, but knew I hated being alone so he came back. He spent the night and has been spending the night since Saturday" Their jaws dropped, "He moves fast" I looked at them, "It's not like that, we just cuddle, nothing more. We're just friends" Aislinn didn't move, "yeah, for now. What about James?". I stared at her, "What about James? he's not even here and he said we're just friends" I was a little upset about that honestly. "he's coming later, and are you and Munro dating?" "NOOOOOO". They didn't buy it. "We see the way he stares at you, I know you guys have just met, but jeez" I just shrugged, "listen, let's go eat, and know this. We are not dating. I like him. I don't know how he feels. I liked James, but he doesn't feel the same, so yeah" they nodded and we all headed back to dinner.

Our food came out shortly after we came back. Munro gave me a look, so I sent him a text. _"They wanted to talk about something, and we had a semi disagreement. Don't worry"_he nodded. We all ate and then it was time for desert. The waiters all came over and sung happy birthday to me, they brought over a huge peanut butter cake. It was amazing and tasted delicious. I thanked everyone for coming and that I appreciated them all coming, and thanked them for being so welcoming to me. We all finished our desert and there was a second part to this. We walked through some curtains and there was the club part. We were going to dance for the rest of the night. I loved clubs and dancing. I put my stuff with everyone else's and ran over to Jordan and Aislinn and started dancing, Munro was dancing with Melinda and a group of them. As I was dancing I felt someone come up behind me and grab my waist. I thought it was Munro, until I realized he was giving me a look. I turned around and it was James, "Happy Birthday" I smiled, "you came!" and gave him a hug. "Of course, heck who was your first friend here? that's be me" he said laughing. He went around to say Hi to other people and I traveled around dancing with everyone. I some how ended up in the middle of guys. Sam, Luke, Munro, Dan, and James to be exact. They thought it would be funny to sandwich me, which I guess it was, they all took turns dancing with me. I some how got out and then danced with all the girls, while the guys had there, "Bro" time. I was having so much fun and then we all ended up dancing together. I was dancing by myself, content with that and then I felt someone's hands on my hips moving with me. I knew those hands, it was Munro.

"Hey you" he whispered in my ear. I smiled, "hey". We started dancing and then I wanna love you by Akon and Snoop Dog came on, I rolled my eyes. Of course this song would come on. Apparently everyone was staring because when I looked up I saw Sam wink at me. Oops. After that a slow song came on and he turned me around. It was Your body is a wonderland by John Mayer. I love that song. My hands were on his shoulders and his hands on my waist. We were just smiling at each other, and he started singing part of the song. I laughed a little. "I only really knew the chorus" I smiled at him, "This is one of my favorite songs" he raised an eyebrow, "Oh really", I nodded. We continued to dance for the rest of the night. We got looks, and I realized people were bound to speculate what was going on. As we were dancing I whispered to him, "People are going to talk" he smiled, "let them, they'll know everything soon enough" I looked at him confused, "You'll know later". We kept dancing and then it was time to go home. A few people gave me presents and hugged me goodbye, wishing me a happy birthday and that they would see me at work. The last ones to leave were James, Jordan, Aislinn, Munro and I. The girls left first hugging me good-bye and giving me a bag with a present inside. I thanked them and then James came to hug me goodbye, because this wasn't awkward. "thanks for coming!" he seemed to be acting weird, "are you ok?" he sighed, "yeah. just tired. Happy Birthday" he kissed me on the cheek and handed me a card.

Munro and I got back to the room and I decided to open the presents. The group chipped in and got my a gift card to the mall, Aislinn and Jordan got me a cute new purse, then I decided to open James' card. It was really cute, It was shapped as a house, and there was a Starbucks gift card in it, and a note, "Happy Birthday Kerri! I'm really glad I met you, and your a awesome girl. Your a great friend and I hope one day we could get an apartment with a few people" I smiled. I'm so conflicted right now, I really like Munro, we just click, but there's James who is sweet and the first person I met here, ugh I'm so conflicted. Munro was looking at me, "are you ok?", "yeah, I was just thinking, thank you for tonite" I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's not over just yet" I was confused, "oh?". He went into the bed room and cmae out with a box. "I haven't give you my present yet" I opened up the box and I was so surprised, it was a gorgous silver turtle necklace, and the shell was multi-colored. "Oh my god". I didn't know how to react, it was amazing. "Do you like it?" "I love it, this is so nice and gorgous. Thank you so much!" I jumped up and hugged him. He hugged me back, "that's not it" "there's more?" he laughed. "kinda, follow me". He lead me out into the balcony.

I never used it since we've been here, and the view outside was gorgeous. "Isn't this nice?" I nodded, "this is so pretty, I love it here" he put his arms around me. "I'm glad" He was behind me and I turned my head to look at him, "thank you for everything". He was just staring at me, then all of a sudden our lips met. I didn't even realize this was happening. We broke apart and I was speechless, he looked worried, "sorry, I shouldn't have done it like that" I smiled. "I didn't mind". We were facing each other now just smiling at each other, "I really like you", I swear my smile could not get any bigger, "I really like you too", "I'm glad, because I have a question" I nodded, "I know I haven't known you that long, like a week or so? but I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend" I didn't know what to say. Of course I wanted to, "Of course". His entire face lit up. "So that's why you were saying that everyone would know soon enough" he smirked, "guilty, but now I get to call you my girlfriend". My face hurt I was smiling so big. I liked the way girlfriend sounded coming out of his mouth, especially since I was the girlfriend. "Now I get to call you my boyfriend"

We just stood out staring at everything and I was so happy, this birthday was perfect. I felt a chill and put his arm over me, "cold?", "a little". He wrapped both his arms around me and I rested my head against his chest. It was nice, I looked up at him and just smiled. I got up on my tip toes and kissed him. He was a little surprised, "what was that for?" "Well your my boyfriend, so I thought I could do that, oh and your kinda cute" he smiled. "well your cute too", he kissed my nose causing me to laugh, then he started kissing my entire face, finally landing his lips on mine. I don't think I will ever get used to kissing him. This kiss lasted longer than the other one. We broke apart and I yawned, he looked at me "Let's go to bed, you've had a busy day"


	9. What just happened?

**I own nothing, except my original characters.**

* * *

Work ended up being cancelled for two days because a giant snow storm came and the roads were horrendous. Munro and I pretty much chilled out in sweats for those two days. The nice thing also about staying at a hotel was the fact that there was an indoor pool, weight room and food. Now that we were offical we were going to tell our close friends, like the co-workers and our family. I hesitated at telling my mom because I've only been here a little bit and I didn't want her think that I was rushing to anything. Munro told me he already told his family about me before he asked me out. They all want to meet me, I get nervous meeting families, but I agreed because he told me that he's hold my hand the whole time.

"My families not bad, they really want to meet you" "Ok, well when the roads get better, and if you hold my hand the whole time" He laughed at me. "Your that nervous?" I nodded "you don't even know how nervous I get meeting people" "I guess not, but I'll be there. We'll go to dinner this weekend" I agreed.

I decided to text the girls to tell them to meet me at work, I had a story for them. I got to work with Munro and they of course came running over. "So what's this story?" they both asked in unison. I laughed, "well guess who has a boyfriend?" they both looked shocked, "It's finally official?" I nodded, "yeah, the night of my birthday, and he gave me this" I showed them my turtle necklace. "That's so pretty" Aislinn said looking at it. "thanks". Jordan just stared at me, "who else knows?" "no one except for you two right now, Munro's probably going to tell some of the guys". "What about James?" I looked at her, "He said we were just friends". "Mhmm" "Is there something your not telling me?" Jordan was about to say something but then we had to go film.

The scene to sum it up was Eli, Adam, Clare and Cali in English talking, although Eli isn't talking to Cali. Eli and Adam are in their own conversation, Clare and Cali are just listening. When class finished Cali and Clare talked about what happened. Clare understood and was trying to get Eli to be better with this, but it didn't seem likely. Fitz came over to walk Cali to their next class and said hi to Clare. She was polite and said Hi back, he said that we all had to go get coffee one day maybe even with Eli.

When filming was done, I asked Jordan what she was going to say, "Well, I was going to ask you if James knew, but by the way he was looking at you he doesn't" I was confused by that, "What do you mean? He said we were just friends" she sighed, "Of course he said that, ugh. You really are oblivious aren't you" I was a little taken back with that comment, "I guess so? So please enlighten me with what you know" "HE LIKES YOU! HE SAW YOU DANCING WITH MUNRO AT YOUR BIRTHDAY AND GOT UPSET" She was so annoyed with me, "Ok, I get your annoyed at my ditsy, stupidness what ever you wanna call it, but be a little quieter, how do you know this?" "I'm sorry, it's just James and I are close, and he told me he still had feelings for you, and your birthday crushed him" Seriously? this was happening right now? I should've figured that's why he was acting weird. "Oh my god, I never wanted to do that. I can't tell him" "Well have fun at your next scene, then come talk to me"

I was confused by that comment until I read the script, Fitz kisses Cali while they're at her locker. Oh no, was all I could think. I walked to set and braced myself. Munro had to know this was in the script right? The scene went by well, we were talking and then James/Fitz leaned into kiss me. The kiss was gentle and sweet. I smiled after we parted, then Eli walked by and glared.

James smiled at me after we were done, and I smiled back at him. Jordan came running over, "did you tell him?" "no" she looked at me, "you smiled after, the kiss", "yeah, your point?" she pointed to the script it read:_"Cali smiles for a second, then worries after she see's Eli walk past"_. "Oh no" "that smile was real wasn't it?" I didn't know how to respond, it was real, but I'm dating Munro. Why me? "I was just in character that's all" "Mhmm". She dropped the conversation and walked away, I didn't know why until I heard my name. "Kerri", it was Munro. "Hey" he had no expression in his face, "So everyone's talking about that kiss" I shrugged, "what about it?" "Well everyones saying how happy you both looked" I bit my lip, "Well we should have looked happy, we were in character", "that's not the point, you were supposed to frown and look at me and you didn't" I knew this wasn't good. "Listen that was the first time I've ever kissed him, and the first time I had a stage kiss. I had no idea what I was doing" "I really care about you and I guess hearing everyone talking about the kiss bothered me" I nodded. "I understand that, but I am dating you. I spend my nights with you." he bent down and kissed me. I smiled into our kiss, and he laughed. "your adorable" "I try".

I felt my phone go off. It was from James, _"Hey, nice kiss ;p. I didn't know you were official with Munro, so maybe that glare was real"_ I laughed and texted him back: _"Long story, can we talk when he's doing a scene?", "Yeah"_. James and Munro had a scene together, but after that Munro had two scene's without either of us. I told James to meet me towards the back of the lot. I didn't need to explain us talking to Munro if he saw us. "Hey Kerr" I smiled, "Hey you", "What's up? you wanted to talk, away from everyone?" I nodded, "yeah, well I don't want to deal with Munro, and I wanted to know why you were upset at my party, and about this kiss" he looked at me. "Well ok, uhm Munro is a problem? why because now you're dating and you can't talk to other boys? and I was not upset, just suprised how you guys were dancing, but now it makes sense, and this kiss was just a stage kiss" he sounded like Jordan did when I was being "ditsy/stupid" whatever she wanted to call it. I've never head him act like this before. "Well, honestly? he thinks/thought you liked me, even though I told him we are just friends and you could've danced with me too you know? and you can honestly say that was a a stage kiss?" it came out harsher than I ment it too, but I was upset. He got a little more annoyed "I said we're just friends, and I would've cut in, but it looked like you were enjoying yourself" "You said we were just friends, did you mean it? because a bunch of people think you don't and I wish you did cut in, and was it just a stage kiss?" he looked conflicted, "fine, honestly I did like you, but now your with him, and you should've just came over to dance with me, and you know what you tell me if it was a stage kiss" I was confused by what was happening, and then his lips crashed down on mine. I was to shocked to do anything, it took me a minute for it to even register what was going on, then we broke apart. "I guess it wasn't a stage kiss" he smirked. "Oh my god, what just happened. we can't tell anyone! I'm with Munro, because you didn't treat me or act the way he did. I had no idea you felt this way", he sighed "I'm not going to go up to a girl and be like hey I like you", "I realize that, he didn't do that either, but you said "just friends"" He stared at me, 'I know, I regret that" I knew we had to leave each other before someone saw, "Listen, I don't know waht to do, I'm with Munro, but I'm not sure anymore. I'm gonna go before someone realizes were not there" He shrugged, "I'll text you later".

I walked over to the break room. I had a 100 thoughts going on in my head, like What am I doing? Do I still want to be in this realationship? Do I like James?. Little did I know that all of this would be happening. I was dating Munro, who treated me like a princess, like I was the only girl in his world. However, I never gave James a chance, to even figure out our feelings. I sat down and knew I needed to talk to Munro, or maybe I shouldn't. I decided I was going to need a girl's night soon, I needed a girl's opinion. I sat down and it took everything I had not to cry. I was so confused, I had no idea what to do. Aislinn ended up walking in, "I was wondering where you were" I nodded, "I need advice, do you think we could have dinner, like the girls? or a girls night or something?" I guess she could see the look in my eyes, "Kerri, are you crying? Come spend the night at my house", "Thanks" she smiled, "no problem, you need to get away form that hotel of yours and that boyfriend of yours too".

We were done filming for the night. I told Munro that I was going to Aislinn's to have a girl's night tonight. He was relieved because his brother invited him out with a bunch of old friends to have a guys night. A night apart would be good for us, and I think us living together might put a strain on our realationship right now. We went back to the hotel and we each packed up our bags for our night out. I packed a duffel bag and my keys, I gave him a kiss goodbye and I headed to Aislinn's house for a much needed girls night.


	10. Girl's night out

**I do not own anything. Except my characters.**

* * *

I arrived to Aislinn's around 7. She greeted me with a huge smiled and Jordan just got there also. Since me and Jordan were on rocky terms right now, Aislinn wanted us to get everything out now. "I know you guys had a little fight today, I don't know the exact details, but you need to sort this out" We both agreed. I started, "Listen, Jordan I'm sorry. I just got annoyed with everything because I feel like I rushed into a relationship with Munro, and I talked to James today and you were right, he finally admitted it", "Kerri, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I am close with James and to see him hurt, hurt me" I smiled, "I know and between us girls, while you all had your scene, James and I went to talk and we kissed". Both of them just looked at me, "and?" I sighed, "I have no idea". They both looked at me with sympathy, "guys, I like James, he was the first person to talk to me when I cam here and the first one I met, were the same age. I spilled my guts out to him my first night here, but Munro is so sweet, and I don't know". "Kerr, listen it's ok. Were not going to say anything to anyone, but what if we went out tonight?, let's get dressed up and go see a movie or go to dinner". Jordan had a good idea. "Let's do it"

We all got all dressed up, and Aislinn let me borrow one of her really cute scarfs. We all finished our hair and make up, and we headed out. We decided to go out to this new restaurant Origin. It was a really nice place and it was new so the girl's have never been here either. The walls were all purple and it was all fancy and modern. I loved it. It was really nice to go out with the girls with just us. After wards they wanted to go dancing, I agreed. We went to this little dance club that they went to often. We started dancing and the DJ played awesome remixes to songs that I loved, like Rude Boy, Grenade and a bunch more. A few boys came over to dance with us, well more with Aislinn and Jordan. I didn't mind dancing by myself, when I was back home the same thing happened to me. All of a sudden I felt someone come up behind me, I continued dancing, and then I looked at the girls for approval. Aislinn looked shocked, while Jordan had a smirk shocked look, so I decided to turn my head. I couldn't believe it, it was James behind me.

I didn't know what to do, but I kept dancing with him. There was no harm in dancing right? He was fun to dance with, and he was a good dancer too. The girls kept smiling at me, and I was actually happy for the first time today. As we were dancing James turned me around so I was facing him. I looked at him, and he was smiling at me. I decided to ask him what he was doing here, "What are you doing here?", "I came here with some friends" I smiled, "Don't lie" he laughed at me, "fine, Jordan told me you guys were here and that I should maybe come, I wasn't sure if I was going to" I smiled, "well I'm glad you did". We kept dancing and smiling, in the back of my head I couldn't help but think about how part of this was wrong, and I wondered what Munro was doing. I was actually happy to spend time with people other than Munro, I was crazy about him, but still.

It was getting late and we decided to leave. I hugged James goodbye and thanked him for showing up and surprising him. He laughed at me, "I'd surprise you a thousand times to get you to smile like you did tonight" I kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you". We all left and went to Aislinn's car. "Hey Jordan, James told me what you did", she laughed. "I'm sorry, but for once you didn't have to worry about the BF freaking out" I smiled, "I'm not mad, I'm glad you did it". Both girls smiled at me, "you like him don't you?" I smiled, "yeah, kinda. The fact that hes finally acting like he likes me is nice to. I don't know what to do but I'm not going to worry about it" They both agreed that was the best idea, and the liked us together.

We all got home and changed in to our comfy sweats and pajamas. We decided to watch the notebook, The Last Song and Titanic. We finished The notebook and we got halfway through the Last Song when Aislinn's phone went off. We continued watching the movie until I heard her say, "oh no". "What's wrong Ais?" she just looked at me. "this isn't good, why did they send this to me?" She look liked she just saw a ghost. "What did they send you?" Jordan grabbed the phone from her, "oh my god". "Guy's what is it?" I grabbed the phone from Jordan and I saw the picture. It was a picture on Munro with some blond. I dropped the phone. "Who is that girl? and who sent the picture?" They both looked at me, Jordan was the only one that could talk, "the blond looks like his ex Abby, and his brother sent her the text". I was in shock.

Jordan texted back as Aislinn asking if it was Abby. Thomas responded, "yes, and that Munro was drunk and that they hooked up." well now I did not feel bad about James. "When did he break up with Abby?" they looked at me, "about a week or so before you got here". My jaw dropped, "so I'm the rebound". That sunk in, it wouldn't be the first time I was in this situation unfortunately. "Ker, I don't think your the rebound, he doesn't use girls". I nodded. "Ok, so here's my plan. I'm going to go to sleep, act like nothing happened and see what he does when he sees me." They both liked that idea and apologized. It wasn't there fault, but they felt bad anyway. I decided just to go to sleep and sleep it off. I cannot deal with this right now.


	11. We're donefor now?

**I own nothing! Except my characters.**

**Any suggestions on who Kerri should end up with? Who do you think is the better pairing? and Thank you for the reviews, it means a lot!**

* * *

I woke up early for some reason. Both Jordan and Aislinn were still sleeping, so I decided to check my phone. I had a few tweets from friends back home, but no actual text messages. I decided to text James, even though it was 8, maybe he was up? "_Hey, I wanted to just say Thank you for coming last night. I had a lot of fun"_. I tried to lay back down, even though that seemed impossible. I heard my phone. "_hey, your up early. Your welcome and I'm glad I decided to come", _I smiled, "_Yeah, well I couldn't sleep well but the girls are still out_". He texted back. "_Are you at Ais? and why couldn't you sleep_?", "_Yeah, I'm here why_?" _"I'm on my morning run, and I run by her house, come outside_". He went on runs? He wants to see me? "_Ok, I'll be out in a second"_

With that I quietly went outside to meet James. I got out the door and jumped and he ran up to the stairs. "You scared me, I didn't see you", He smiled at me. "Sorry, cute hair" he smirked at me, I forgot to look at my hair before I went outside, "I forgot to look at it, so how bad is it? I couldn't sleep, so that added to it" "It's not that bad, and what's wrong?" I shrugged, "nothing, I don't think I'm gonna be in a relationship must longer" The corners of his mouth started to twitch up a a bit. "I'm sorry what happened? It wasn't the kiss or the dancing right?" I smiled at him, "no, uhm. Thomas sent Aislinn and a picture of Munro with Abby, but he doesn't know I know yet", "So you know about Abby now?" I nodded. "Well I know that they broke up recently". "yeah" It was awkward because I did really like James, and now that I'm 99% sure Munro and I are dunzo, at least for now, I want to try things with James. I don't want to rush anything but trying couldn't hurt.

"If you like me you need to act like it" he looked at me confused "What?". "If you like me you need to act like it" he nodded, "It's not that easy", "yes it is, I don't bite" he laughed. "I really do like you, but I don't know how to show you". He really wasn't good at this was he? "Well you started to get good at it, that kiss was a good way, you showing up and dancing with me like that" he smiled. "I'll try harder" "thank you, by the way cute outfit" I laughed a little, he didn't look bad though, he had running sneakers, a sweatshirt and sweatpants on. "Hey, you don't look much better" I stuck my tounge out at him, "well I just woke up", "for someone who just woke up, your adorable" I smiled. "I gotta go, I'll text you later ok? Oh and the Munro thing. If you need somewhere to go or crash you can come over" "thanks" I went to hug him goodbye and he stopped me, "I'm all sweaty" "I don't care". He hugged me goodbye and kissed me on the head. I went back inside to go see if the girls were still asleep.

I went into the room and was greeted by Ais. "I was wondering where you were, but then I looked out the window and saw" I looked down, "He was running and came to say hi". She smiled, "Kerri, I saw how you guys were. You guys are crazy about each other I can tell" "I think I'm going to tell Munro we need to take a break if he doesn't come out and tell me about Abby. He needs to sort things out with her before we do get into a relationship" she nodded. "I'm so sorry" "I'm suprisingly ok with it". With that we decided to make waffles and we would wake Jordan when they were done. We made a few and Jordan woke up to the smell of them. We ate breakfast and we all parted out ways. I hugged the girls goodbye and they told me to text them if I needed anything.

As I was driving back to the hotel I was hoping that Munro would just tell me what happened. I went up to the room and Munro was laying in bed. "hey you" he smiled, "Hey babe". "how was your guys' night?" "interesting, how about your girl's night?" "same". I was wondering if he would tell me what happened, "you look exhausted, so what did you guys do?" "We played poker, and went to a club" I nodded "Nice". This was weird, I didn't want to tell him I knew. "So did you girls have fun doing whatever it is you girls do?" I laughed, "Yeah, we went to dinner and went dancing" he frowned, "you went dancing without me?" "I could say the same thing about you". Oops, that wasn't supposed to slip out. He just looked at me, "You know" I shrugged, "I know what?" "Don't play dumb, I can tell your mad" I smiled, "Now why would I be mad at you?", "I don't need the sarcasm, what do you know?" "What are you not telling me?" He sighed. "Fine. I ran into my ex at the bar last night. We were both drunk and some things happened." I looked at him, "When were you going to tell me?" "I was going to, I just didn't know how. how did you find out?" I sighed. "One of your boys texted one of my girls a picture and a caption. I know you were drunk and that you hooked up with her." My voice cracked a little bit as I said this, he looked up at me, "I'm so sorry Kerri, I never meant to hurt you" As he said that I started to tear. "This isn't the first time this has happened to me, I think we need to take a break since you're still newly single. I think you need to sort out what you want" he looked at me, "Kerri, i want you" I shook my head,, "You don't know what you want , and that's ok. I'm gonna figure out what I want and if we decide we want each other it will be. I don't want to be your rebound". "Does this mean I need to leave?" I nodded, "kinda, but I'm probably going to spend the night somewhere so if you need to figure out where your staying that's fine". I grabbed some clothes and packed my duffel bag again and left. The second I got to my car I started crying.

I didn't know where to go or what to do, but I knew I couldn't stay there. I decided to call James. "Hello?" "Hey James" "Kerri, are you crying?" I giggled a little bit, "Kinda", "I'm coming to get you" that made me smile. "Don't bother I'm in the car", "Come over" "Ok". With that we hung up. He texted me the directions to his house and I drove over. When I arrived he was already outside. I stopped the car and he came walking over. He opened my door, "Are you ok?" I shook my head. I was trying not to cry more and talking wouldn't have helped that. He put both his arms around me and hugged me. It was nice not to have to say anything, he just knew. As he was hugging me he whispered, "come inside" I nodded and followed him inside.

We got inside and he pulled me into the kitchen, and he continued to hug me as I continued to tear up. "I'm here ok?" I looked up at him a smiled, "thank you". It came out shaky and I could hear that. He smiled at me, "my parents are out of town for the weekend if you want to crash here" I nodded. I finally could control myself and he smiled at me. "Are you better?" I nodded, "For now, but if the water works pour out randomly later I'm apologizing ahead of time" he smiled at me. "I'll just hug you until you stop". I smiled, "how did you know I was going to need somewhere to crash?", "I saw the duffel bag and did the math, I also just heard that he's been staying at your hotel". I nodded, "yeah, I hate being alone and Cara left, so yeah". He just looked at me, accusingly, "no we didn't do anything, calm down. We snuggled every night" I felt the knot form in my throat, so I stopped. "We can cuddle tonight if you want" I agreed.

James decided that we were going to cuddle early because I didn't get any sleep. I smiled at him, "thank you", "you've had a long day and a half". We cuddled on the couch and I feel asleep with my head on his chest. I felt safe with James and he was really showing me he cared. I fell asleep for like 3 hours, so did James. Then my phone was ringing, it was Jordan. "Kerri, what is your car doing in James' driveway?" "I'm spending some time here, ok. I'll fill you in later." "Ok, bye". With that we hung up, James looked at me, "Who was that?", "Jordan wanting to know why I was at your house" he looked at me, "oh". "she cares a lot about you" he smiled, "yeah, well we dated for a week and realized we were just friends", "oh". Did everyone date everyone here? I swear no one had never not been in a relationship.

We hung around his house for the day, watching television, play video games and talking. As much as it had been awkward between us sometimes, this was nice. We did have a lot in common and we talked about the first time we met. He told me he thought I was cute the second he saw me. That made me smile and he could tell. We talked about how our characters were going to end up together, so we think and how there will probably be more kissing which will bother Munro. As much as I hate to be a person like that, I was glad. I was hurt, I knew we shouldn't have rushed into this.

It was getting late, so James and I slept on the pull out bed on the couch and cuddled. To some people they're going to be like wow you bounce back quick, but honestly think about it. Who was the first boy I was attracted to here? and cuddling is innocent. I liked James because he tried his hardest to make sure I wasn't going to cry. We slept soundly and we woke up late. It was nice. We had cereal for breakfast, I took a shower, we went shopping at the mall. He knew that would make me feel better, even if I didn't have much money. James ended up buying me a pillow pet I saw. I told him he shouldn't have, but he wanted to make me smile. He was trying to show me he was "interested". I laughed when he told me that. I bought a new shirt, a new bag and a scarf. With that we went back to his house. His parent's were coming home tomorrow afternoon and then I would have to go back to the hotel.

As we were making dinner, we made a home-made pizza. While we were making the pizza he opened up to me. "Kerri, I really like you but I don't want to rush anything" I smiled at him, "Well your showing it, and I'm glad. Also we're not rushing anything, but I don't think I want a relationship for a little while ya know?" he nodded, "totally understandable". We blasted music and danced around while we waited for our pizza to bake. It was fun just being goofy with James and with his kitchen floor our socks were like ice skates. I ended up slipping and falling on my butt. He laughed at me and went to go pick me up and ended up falling over me. "Look your falling for me already" I stuck my tongue out. "your a dork" I smiled. We ate our pizza which was extra cheesy because we both love tons of cheese on our pizza.

We ate and cleaned up everything and then we weren't sure what to do. We did just about everything you could think of in the last day or so. We found there was some sort of haunted show on, so even though I'm a big baby we decided to watch it. It turned out being "the scariest places in America", it made me miss home a little bit ,especially since one of them happened to be a few towns over form where I used to live. James thought it was cool and that we would have to go visit it, I told him to count me out. It was getting late and on the account we had work the next day we decided to go to bed. He slept in his room and I slept in the guest room. I didn't mind, as long as I had tv as I was falling asleep I was fine. I must've had a bad dream of something because I woke up to james next to my bed. "Why are you in here?" "I heard you talking, and you yelled once. I wanted to make sure you were ok" I smiled, "I'm ok, just a bad dream I guess" he looked at me, "your telling me, you kept yelling at Munro saying how he was like Alex and how you like me more" My face dropped "I said all that" he smirked at me, "yeah, and I'm ok with that" I laughed, "I'm glad you do, goodnight", "scoot over, make room". "Your rooms across the hall." he smiled, "I know but I want to be here if you have another bad dream, and to see what else you say" "fine" he scooter over and he grabbed the other blanket and layed next to me. All I remember was falling asleep to him snoring and thinking how I was not looking forward to work.


	12. This is really messed up

**I own nothing, except my characters.**

**I hope you guys still like this story! **

* * *

I was not looking forward to work and James could tell. He kept trying to get me to smile the entire ride to work but I couldn't. "You know why I'm upset" he looked at me, "I get it, but I'll be here if he tries anything" "thank you".

We got to the set and Jordan and Aislinn met up with us, "hey guys" "hey". We all sat and talked for a little bit. I found out that the enitre cast found out about Munro and Abby. No one was happy with him and they all felt bad for me. The girls told no one to say anything to either me or him about it, and they all agreed, however they did warn me that some people might come to hug me. I laughed at that, that was fine. After they said that, Sam came over said hey and gave me a hug. "I know what your not saying, and thank you", he smiled at me, "no prob". I went to go into wardrobe to get ready for my scene. There was a big commotion in wardrobe because someone was late. I was hoping it wasn't who I thought it was, but it was. One of the girl's from wardrobe was talking to another one, "Where is Munro?", "I have no idea". They both looked at me and made an apologetic face. I guess everyone knew we were dating, and everyone found out about the break-up.

I left wardrobe because I had some time to kill. We all sat in the break room and talked about how we should all get together this weekend and do something. None of us had a scene yet and more people starting coming in because no one was filming. James came in after he went into wardrobe and sat next to me. I saw the looks some of the cast were giving us but I ignored them. Nothing was going on, I was still upset about the Munro thing and James has been such a good friend to me, he was the first one to make me feel comfortable here.

We got the announcement that it was time to shoot. This scene had almost everyone in it, it was lunch time. As we were walking to the scene and we heard some sort of yelling. I knew that voice, it was Munro's. He came almost an hour late, and apparently he felt there was nothing wrong with that. I was not going to talk to him, unless my character did. It was time to film.

It was lunch time for everyone at degrassi. Cali and Clare were on line to get food and they are greeted by Fitz, "Hey ladies" I smiled "Hey" Clare said a polite "hi". She wasn't thrilled with the Fitz and Cali thing, but she is noticing he's changing. "Wanna go out tonight?" Fitz said looking at Cali. "Sure" Clare rolled her eyes, then she looked over and grabbed Cali's arm. Cali followed where she was looking, then she saw Eli just glaring at her. Clare paid for her food, then went over to him, Cali however kept talking to Fitz, and said that she would invite him to sit with them but he probably wouldn't be welcome. He knew that, and they sat at a table by themselves. The entire time they were at the table Eli just glared. He did not like Fitz still, and did not hide it from anyone. Cali and Fitz continued talking about little things until lunch was over.

I couldn't be happier when that scene was over, mainly because I knew that glare was not an act this time. I knew Munro had probably assumed I was "with" James or something to that extent, and he probably heard things from some of the cast. Once the scene was over James and I went over to go get something to eat, we were starved. I did my best to avoid Munro the entire time, and I think everyone knew that, and someone was with me the entire day. I didn't realize but I had to film a scene with him today. I got called to go shoot, and I swear everyone was watching this.

Cali was at her locker, like she always seems to be lately. "Cali, you can't talk to Fitz" I had trouble staying in character, but luckily for me, I got to be mean and give him an attitude. "Last time I checked you had no control over me" With that Cali slammed her locker and went to walk away ignoring him. Eli ran in front of her, stopping her from walking. "Listen, he's no good. He's only going to hurt you, and I don't want Clare around him", "Eli, you have no right to tell me what to do, sorry to break it to you but Clare is noticing a change, and she never hangs out with him, you saw at lunch she said hi was polite and left" he sighed. Cali could tell Eli was getting mad. "I don't want Clare to hang out with you if your going to be with Fitz" Cali was mad and raised her voice at him, "I like Clare, she's a good friend. you're a tad bit paranoid." With that Cali/ I made my exit. Eli punched a locker as she walked away.

After that scene I was shaken up and everyone could tell. I didn't stop to talk to anyone, I just kept walking. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I felt the water works forming and knew I did not want anyone to see me cry. I decided to go to the corner of the lot where I met James. He must've known because he peaked out from behind the building. "That was intense, everyone thought it was amazing" I tried to smile, "Thanks". He came over and hugged me, he rest his head on top of mine. I hated crying infront of people, I am not emotional. Tough to believe with my record here, but still. "that scene hit home with you guys didn't it?" I nodded. "Well you nailed it, everyone's jaws dropped at the intensity between you guys" I laughed a little. "ahh, you're laughing" "It felt nice knowing the intensity was good, because that was me indirectly yelling at him" I looked up at him and he smiled, "I know, we all know. It was awesome" I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "I try".

The day was over and I had to go back to my hotel room. I haven't been there since Munro, and I was hoping he got out of there and all his stuff was gone. I wasn't sure, but I think two days is plenty of time. James dropped me off at the hotel, he offered to come in, but I told him I would be ok. Incase Munro was there and I had to deal with him, James would have only made it worse. James, Aislinn and Jordan all told me to call them if he was still there and they would rush over. I was not prepared to go back up in the room, there were to many memories and feelings there, I was not sure how it was going to feel.

I got up to my room and braced myself for the worst. I opened my door and the worse was there. Instead of Munro's stuff out of my room, some was still there, and the room was a complete mess. There was food and cans everywhere, it almost look liked he had a party. I went to check my room to see if my clothes were still there. They were, nothing was touched thank goodness. I was stunned that all his stuff was still here. I didn't want to call him and confront him, so I figured I would leave and deal with him later. As I was leaving he opened the door, we crashed into each other and just stared at each other in shock. "I'm leaving, you should've been gone by now" I tried to walk past him, but it didn't work. "We need to talk". I shook my head, "I am not talking to you, there is nothing to say. Were done, don't make this harder than it needs to be" he frowned, "I don't want it to be over." "Too late, you made that decision when you hooked up with Abby!". He looked down, "I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing. To make you feel better I called her Kerri the whole time" I shrugged, "it doesn't". "You have a right to be mad, but you went off with James". Those words stung a little bit, "I did not go off with James, he's my friend who admitted to liking me, were just friends and seeing where it goes. You need to get out of my hotel room" "I'm not leaving until we fix things, I love you" My jaw dropped, "No you don't, stay in the hotel that's fine but I'm not staying here" I walked out and he grabbed my arm, "Kerri, I love you. Abby is done with, it was a stupid thing I did". "I may or may not love, loved you, but you need to sort things out with her. you guys JUST broke up. Let's take time to explore things and if were meant to be we'll get back together".

With that he sighed and let me go. As I was at the elevator I thought to myself, Why am I leaving MY hotel room? I went back. "You need to leave", "I have no where to go yet". I sighed, "Fine, go into Cara's room and stay there. I want my room back" Cara's room was across the living room area. "Kerri" he looked at me. "Don't Kerri me. This is MY hotel room, so you can go into the other room" he sighed and went into her room and I layed on my bed. I decided to text everyone summing up what was going on. James wanted to come over, but I told him that wouldn't be the best idea. The girls told me they would come over if I needed them. I also sent Jordan a text about James and I, about how I was at his house the other day. She thought he was really cute with him, and she apologized for not telling me they dated, but she didn't think it was important. I didn't care but it did explain some.

With Munro in the other room, I had no idea how living like this was going to work. I wanted to fix things with him. I really did, however I am interesting in James. Sometimes I hated boys.


	13. He brought her?

**I own nothing except my original characters**

* * *

The next few days were difficult. I wasn't sure how to tell people that my ex-boyfriend was still staying at my hotel room. On the plus side, I did not have to film with him for the rest of the week. I told Aislinn and Jordan about how Munro was still staying in the hotel and they were shocked. I made them swear not to tell James. I would tell him on my own time, and I wasn't sure how he was going to re-act. It was tough hanging out with him and not telling him, he was such a good friend. He could tell I was acting weird about it too. He finally confronted me about it.

"Kerri, there's something your not telling me" I sighed, "how can you tell?" "I know you pretty well", "I don't know how to tell you" he just looked at me, "Just tell me, because I'm assuming the worst" I stared at him, "Promise you won't be mad at me?" "I promise" I didn't know how I was going to tell him, Just rip the band-aid off I guess? "Munro is still living at the hotel with me. He's in Cara's room, so we're not sharing a bed or anything. I have not talked to him since Monday and we got into the fight about it" He just stood there, he didn't say anything, with just this blank stare. "can you say something?" he looked at me, I swear I just saw every emotion flash across his face, and it finally seemed to look, relieved? "That's not the worst thing I was expecting" I smiled, "What were you expecting?", "Well I thought you guys slept together or got back together or something" I laughed, "nope" he pulled me into a hug, "If you need a cuddle buddy, I'll come over" I giggled at him. "Thank you". With that out in the open I felt better.

I was so glad that it was Friday and that a bunch of us were going out tonight. Everyone knew that Munro and I were trying to avoid each other and no one knew whether or not to invite him. I told them he could because James promised me he would be my buddy of the day, along with Jordan, Aislinn. We decided to all go out and play laser tag, and a few of the others brought their significant others. I was excited just to get out with everyone and to have fun. We all met up at the entrance, it was Me, James, Aislinn, Jordan, Sam, his girlfriend, Melinda, Daniel, Luke, and Shannon. A few of the other cast mates were going to meet up with us a little later, and Munro said he might come. I can deal with him, I mean the hotel situation isn't ideal. I personally think he could go somewhere if he wanted to, but he chooses to stay.

We split up into teams once everyone got there. The teams were Blue and Red. On the blue team was, myself, James, Sam, his girlfriend, Aislinn, Jordan and Luke. The red team consisted of Melinda, Daniel, Shannon, Charlotte, Ray, Munro, oh and Abby. There was the doozy. When I saw her I almost cried, how dare he bring her with everything that happened. No one knew what to say, but I was ok after a few minutes. Abby said hi to the rest of the cast and then to me. She was your stereotypical blonde, and I'm not just saying that. She reminded me of the beachy girls back home, "Like OMG. No Way!" I was polite as he introduced us, she thought it was cool that they got someone new on the show, it was almost like she didn't know about us. I was more than happy with that part. After we separated into our groups and we got suited up. My entire team just looked at me, "How did you just do that?" Luke looked at me stunned. I laughed, "You get used to it?, and she seems like she doesn't know at all, and she technically didn't do it either" they all looked and nodded. James pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "Your amazing you know that?" I looked up at him and mouthed, "Thank you". With that we were let into the giant dark room with black lights. I laughed because I almost wore white, good thing I didn't.

They were playing music in the huge room and there we a bunch of barriers and things to hide behind. This should be interesting. I couldn't find anybody in red, so I was just hiding behind one of the fake walls until I saw someone. I was looking out, and that's when I felt someone come up behind me and they put their hand on my back. I jumped and turned around, it was James. "Are you trying to scare me?" he laughed, "you have to move eventually" I laughed, "No I don't. someone will come to me" He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him, "Come with me". With that the two of us started ducking and running between rocks, walls, corners, anything they had. We saw a bunch of red people so we separated. We couldn't tell who we were getting because it was so dark. I started to head into a corner because I thought I saw someone, as I was walking, I got yanked down and a hand was over my mouth. My reaction was to bite them, I looked up and it was Munro. "ouch, did you just bite me?" I smiled, "That's what I try to do when someones covering my mouth, What do you want?" "Your talking to me" he said with a smile. "Not like it's my choice. I should just shoot you right now" he looked at me, "but your not" I sighed. "I know you still have feelings for me, they don't just fade that quickly" I shrugged, "does it matter? you have abby", he smirked, "so she bothers you", "I have no problem with her, it's you". Did he purposely bring her here to make me jealous? I don't typically get jealous I just get annoyed. BIG difference. I went to get up because I did not want to talk to him. As I was getting up I felt his lips crash onto mine.

Once we broke apart, I had tons of mixed emotions. "What are you doing?" he just looked at me, "I know you still have feelings I want you to realize that" "I need to go". With that I started just walking trying to avoid the thoughts going through my head. It didn't work out so well, Ok So yes, I like James, and do I love Munro? The jury's still out on that one. That kiss though, UNF. The passion in that kiss killed me. I was so stunned, I didn't know what to do. I decided to go find James. Spotted. I found him hiding behind a rock. I bent down next to him and he smiled at me, "Hey you" "Hey" he made a face at me "I need to talk to you", "Can we talk after? There's aparently only one more red player out here" I laughed, "Sure". I knew who that one red player was.

Sam ended up getting Munro and the game was over. We all grabbed a bite to eat at the lazer tag place. While everyone else was eating, I decided it was time to talk to James. Before we went outside I just decided to look at everyone, and there was Abby and Munro at the end of the table. She was all over him and he wasn't having it. He ended up looking at me with this look. I looked at James, "Can we go talk?" he nodded and followed me. I decided that we should go outside. I was so shaken up from the kiss, I needed to realize my feelings for James. So he stopped and I got on my tip toes and kissed him. He just stared at me "I don't care about rushing anymore" he looked at me puzzled, "What?". "I don't think we're rushing anything" he smiled at me, "Are you sure you're ready for a thing?" I nodded. With that he leaned down and kissed me. I smiled at him. "Can I tell people your my girlfriend?" "Do you want to?" he smiled at me. "More than you know" "Ahw" he couldn't stop smiling. He grabbed my hand and we walked back inside.

He whispered, "Do you want to tell everyone now?" I shook my head, "I'll text the girls, and it will spread quick enough." he laughed, "True". We sat down and grabbed some food. We were holding hands under the table and Jordan noticed. I pointed to my phone and she knew to check it. She looked at me and mouthed, "Oh my god". I smiled and then she told Aislinn to look at her phone. She saw it and looked at me. I smiled at her. I got a text back, "Are you sure you're not rushing it?" I looked at her and nodded. I texted her back, "When I very first came here, he made me more than welcome. He took me out for coffee after my first day, and noticed me shaking and asked me if I was ok. We're good". With that everyone finished eating and I was exhausted.

I said goodbye to James, and he told me he would text me later. I kissed him on the cheek and headed back to the hotel. I got to my room and I heard people. Did he invite people over? I braced myself. I opened the door and was greeted by Abby and Munro. My mouth dropped, I was stunned. "hey guys", "Hey Kerri. I hope you don't mind I'm spending the night" That stung. I smiled, "of course not". With that I went into my room and I didn't know what to do. I decided to call James.

"Hey", "Hey, are you home?" "no, I'm just passing the hotel now, why whats wrong?" "I know this is weird, but can you spend the night? I'll explain everything" "Sure, be up in 10". While I waited for James I kept hear Abby's obnoxious laugh. I wanted to shoot myself if I had to hear that all night. I heard James knock on the door. I went out to go get the door, instead Abby opened to door for him, she was nice and said hi, and he said hi to the both of them, then he saw me in the entrance of my room and came right in. "So that's why you want me here?" I nodded, "Sorry, are you mad?" he smiled, "of course not. I feel really bad" I laughed. "I appreciate it". We talked for a little bit and we still heard them. I was going to die, and James could tell. "Kerr, it's ok. Eventually they'll go to bed" I twitched a little bit. I used to sleep with him at night, not like they probably were, but still. "you look exhausted, go change then we'll go to bed" I agreed. "turn around" he laughed and turned around while I changed into sweats. I jumped into bed and he pulled me into him. "I'm sorry he's such an ass to you" he kissed me on the head, I smiled at him "you don't even know".


	14. Being Sick stinks

**I only own my own characters**

**Thanks for the reviews! Any predictions or reactions?**

**

* * *

**

I woke up forgetting I had someone in my bed. I jumped than realized it was James. He was snoring and I didn't want to disturb him since it was only 9. I heard voices outside, so I figured I'd listen. Abby was leaving and Munro was saying goodbye. Once I realized that she left I decided to come out of my room. I went to grab myself something to eat, completely ignoring the idiot also in the kitchen. I was trying to get past him and he blocked my exit, "you can't ignore me forever", "I can try". "Kerri, I know you felt something, and don't worry nothing happened between me and Abby" I sighed. "I don't care, you brought her home" He looked at me with these pleading eyes, "She insisted she should look at the room, and then decided to stay. then you brought him over" he said pointing to my room. "Leave him out of this, he has been the nicest person to me through everything.". "I know you felt something last night" I sighed at him, "If I did, it means nothing". He just looked at me, "Move". I went back into the room and went to wake up James.

"sleepy head wake up" he opened his eyes and grabbed me, causing me to laugh. "Babeee", he squished me tighter, and smiled at me. "Wanna go get breakfast?" I shook my head, "I'm good". He looked at me, "I have to work today, so I can't stay I'm sorry" I nodded. "It's ok, don't worry about it". With that he grabbed his stuff, gave me a quick kiss goodbye and left.

I decided I was going to spend the day in. I was tired and felt sickish. I was sleeping or trying to anyway until I heard a loud crash. I ran out into the main room. Munro dropped a dish full of food. There were pieces of plate everywhere. I figured I'd help so I didn't cut my foot open on anything. We were cleaning up in silence. I enjoyed it until he had to ruin it, "so your not gonna talk to me? I shook my head. "You must've been sleeping because your hair is oh so cute right now" I sighed and continued to pick up the pieces. "If your not going to talk then don't bother". "fine, Let me help". "Sorry for waking you", I shrugged, "it's fine what are you going to? you didn't mean to drop the plate" He looked like he felt really bad. "I'm sorry for everything". Here we go again, I did not want to have this conversation again, it was worse enough having to see him everyday. "Stop".

"Kerri, listen to me please.". "this is the LAST time I listen to anything you have to say" he nodded.

"Ok, I tried to make you breakfast but that failed as you can see. I really care about you. I may even think I love you, but I just want another chance. I don't like Abby at all, and maybe we rushed into things but I have never felt this way before. You're somethign special, and you deserve to be treated like that. He can't treat you like that, and I feel like you know that. You owe it to us to try again" I couldn't help realize that he was kinda right.

"Ok. I admit it was sweet you tried to make breakfast, and if you love me, think you love me , you wouldn't have done what you did. James has been there for me since day 1, before I met anyone else. I care about him a lot. As more than a friend?,well we're going to find out. I will keep denying any feelings I have for you as long as I can. You hurt me and I lost trust in you. So I don't know what to do, but I also owe it to James to try".

With that he came over to hug me. "I'm sorry", I hugged him back, "Me too". I have to admit, even though James is a sweetheart who I adore, I don't think I don't know if I adore him in that way. I owe it to us to try it though, I'm just so confused. After the hug we just stood there and looked at each other. "Can we be friends?" I looked at him, he really wanted to at least be friends. I'm hurt but hey, you never know what's going to happen down the road. I smiled at him "friends". Is it weird that I wanted to kiss him? Oh goodness, this was not going to be good or easy.

I went into my room, being more confused than ever. I also felt sicker than ever. I was freezing and since I felt sick, I decided to take my temperature, turns out I had a fever of 102 F. I didn't want to tell anyone, so I figured I would run down to the pharmacy and get some Advil. As I was trying to leave Munro noticed something wasn't right. "Where are you going?", "I'm going out" He looked at me. "Your sick" I shrugged, "I don't know, ok bye" "Wait". I turned around and he saw me closer up. "You have a fever don't you" my eyes widened, "How do you know?" "Well I've seen you healthy, and with a cold. this is completely different" As he said that I started to get really dizzy. I grabbed onto the wall and he he caught me, "Let's go back to bed" I couldn't even fight with him, I really did feel horrible.

Munro took really good care of me. It was weird, it just like came over me and I needed advil, "Let me run to the pharmacy, will you be ok by yourself?" I nodded. I swear he ran because in my mind he got back in 5 minutes. I was sleeping the enitre time practically. He gave me the advil and I thanked him. He sat in the chair next to my bed, just watching me. We turned on the travel channel so we had something to watch. "How are you feeling?" I smiled as much as I could. "Like crap" he came over and kissed my head, "your fever seems to be fading a little bit" he went back to sit in the chair and I felt bad. "If you don't care being in bed with a sick person, you can sit here to" "I'd love to" With that he snuggled in.

I feel asleep, I somehow ended up laying on him. I woke up stunned and he just smiled. "It's ok", "I'm going to get you sick" "I don't care" He kissed me on the head. I knew this wasn't right, but I was so sick this was nice. I feel back asleep. I swear I was never up for more than 10 minutes at a time. The next time I woke up I checked my phone, a whole day went by and nothing from James. Part of me was upset with this, but I was too sick to care. I fell back asleep, and when I woke up at it was Sunday. I looked up and Munro was asleep. I was trying to get up and not wake up but he felt me move and woke up, "How are you feeling?" "A little bit better, thanks" he smiled "anytime". I know I should be mad with him, but he was showing me why I started liking him.

I was glad we had two days off from work because I knew I would not feel well enough to go. I have to admit Munro took really good care of me. Even though I was still a little annoyed with what he did, hes proving he cares. We figured I had a flu or some sort of 48 hour bug. It was times like these I was glad to have him here. It was also times like these which made me realize that I really did care about him and possibly still wanted to be with him. uh oh.


	15. What to do now?

**This is short, but I'll be updating soon! I own nothing except my original characters.**

* * *

While Munro was taking care of me I heard nothing from James. I wasn't completely bothered by it. I know that's weird, he's my boyfriend so I should want to hear from him, but I think I'm not feeling it, and he didn't want to talk to me it seemed. The morning we had to go back to work I slept through my alarm. "Kerri, wake up" I looked up and Munro was all ready to go. "What time is is?" he looked at me. "It's 7:45". I jumped out of bed. "Oh my god, I slept through my alarm". I rushed into the bathroom, washed my hair in the sink, threw it up in a clip and ran out of the apartment. Munro met up with me and my car. "Here take this". He handed me a chocolate chip waffle and hopped in his car. He made me a waffle, that was cute. I decided to text him. "thank you for waking me up and making me a waffle" I got to work exactly on time. Thank goodness for not hitting any lights today.

I got all ready for filming when I ran into Munro in Wardrobe, "your welcome by the way" I just smiled at him, grabbed my stuff and left. James was no where to be seen. I was hanging out with a bunch of people and I got pulled over by one of the producers. Apparently James was sick, so I would not be filming too many scenes today. I was fine with that, he was sick, there was nothing I could do. I felt bad that he was sick, and hoped I didn't give him anything so, I decided to text him, "Hey I hope your feeling ok. I was sick too" I hung around set and watched other people film when he finally texted back. "_I should be better by tomorrow_", "Can I stop by later and bring you something?" "_Just yourself would be fine_" "Ok, see you later". With those texts I headed back to film a little. It was surprising how much James and I actually filmed together. I left work a little early to go check on James and since I was done for the day no one minded if I left.

I got to James' house and was told to come right in because his parents were at work. I walked in and he was chilling on the couch."Hey, how are you feeling?" "I've been better" I came over and hugged him. It looked like something was up. I didn't know what to do, this was one of the times it was awkward. It was times like these I was thankful I never felt awkward around Munro, even with the fight it was never awkward as much as I was just annoyed. "I need to talk to you about something" I nodded and looked at him. "Kerri, I really care about you and I love cuddling and kissing you, but I don't know" I looked at him confused, "something doesn't feel right?" he nodded, "you feel the same?" I laughed. "I'm not sure how I feel, but maybe we are just better friends. Close friends but friends" he smiled, "Sorry for not talking to you". "It's ok, I just got over being sick". "I want you to do me a favor?" I looked at him puzzled, "sure, what?" he looked uncomfortable. "This is going to sound really weird but I want you to try to fix things with Munro.", "this is the sickness talking" he shook his head, "No, I've been thinking, hence me not talking to you. You look at him differently then you look at me. The way he looked at you the night we made it official and how Abby was all over him and all he could do was stare at you. It was intense" I didn't know how to react.

"Kerr, talk to me" I let out a big sigh, kind of a shocked sigh. "Are you sure? I'm not even sure if I'm ready for it" he smiled. "You are one of the best friends I could have, we can still have occasional sleep overs and snuggle sessions, but I think friends is good for us" I smiled. "Your an amazing friend, I appreciate everything you have done for me, since the very first day", "Your an awesome girl, who I'm lucky to be friends with, so what if we don't make the best couple? We make awesome friends" I smiled. I snuggled up next to him on the couch and we watched a movie. It was nice just hanging out with James and haveing a snuggle sesh. He really was such a good friend to me, and the fact that he noticed Munro made me realize maybe I should give him another chance.

For the record we've been dating for a week. I know a lot of people are going to be all like, That was quick, he was a rebound and what not. James was NOT a rebound. He is sweet but maybe it's not our time, I mean he is a great person and I love him, but more as a friend. I wasn't quite sure what to do. James did however tell me that we weren't going to tell people we broke up. I think it was more for the fact that we didn't want people to get the wrong idea. We were going to just keep everything private, the only people that really knew we were dating was a few crew members who figured it out and Aislinn and Jordan and I don't think they told anyone. Oh and Munro but he doesn't count. We figured we would "break up" or "take a break" when the season was over or wait a few weeks to tell people.

It was getting late, I didn't want to leave until someone came home. Both his parent's came back from work and I met them. They were very sweet and aparently didn't know James and I were ever a thing. I was ok with that suprisingly. They knew me as the new girl form New York who James was good friends with. I liked that title. They offered to let me stay for dinner, but I told them I couldn't. I hugged James goodbye with a kiss on the cheek and headed to the hotel. I knew exactly what I was going to do now. Kinda.


	16. Let's see how thing's go

**I own nothing! Except my characters! Enjoy =]**

* * *

I arrived at my room and no one was there and all the lights were off. I saw something flickering. I turned on the lights and realized that there was dinner made, and candles on the table. I walked over to see if Munro was around but I didn't see him or hear him. "What dumbass leaves a fire going?" I blew out the candles. Whoever he made this for was one lucky girl it looked amazing. I went into my room and there was a note on the bed.

"Kerri, I'm making dinner for this girl. If you could stay in your room for a little? Thanks, M"

Ugh. I guess he was over me. I got a little bummed out. He wasn't even home. I changed into some sweats and decided to run into the kitchen and grab something to drink and maybe a snack so I wouldn't bother them. I walked into the fridge grabbed a diet coke and some popcorn and was ready to go watch a movie. Hmm maybe Harold and kumar or something I had sitting in my room. I turned around and Munro was in his sweats staring at me, "Way to call me a dumbass" I laughed. "Sorry, but you shouldn't leave candles lit, where were you?" he smiled at me."I was in my room changing into sweats". "You are a strange boy making this dinner for a girl and you are wearing sweats?" he laughed and smirked at me. I was so confused as to why he was laughing, "I don't get what's so funny". He grabbed my hand and pulled me into where the dinner was. He pointed to the note, so I picked it up and read it.

"Kerri, I know what your wearing, its a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt. You probably just grabbed a diet coke from the fridge and now your really confused. Even if you don't admit it, your upset I made dinner for another girl. Turn around and I'll tell you who the girl is"

What was up with him? This was too weird. I turned around and he held a rose in his hand. "Whose the dinner for?" He smiled the biggest grin I swear I ever have seen on him. He handed to rose to me, "it's you". My jaw dropped, "are you serious?" he laughed, "Yeah, I wanted to do something nice for you. I wanted to remind you why you liked me in the first place, and treat you how you deserve to be treated". I couldn't stop smiling. "I can't believe this" He pulled the chair out for me and I sat down. The food looked absolutely delicious. "you made this?" he nodded, "yup, I asked my mom for her recipe" I laughed a little bit. "thank you"

We ate dinner and had a conversation about how our friendship was coming along and how he hasn't really gone out lately. He told me how he's happy for me a James. I didn't believe it, especially since it looked like he almost choked trying to get the words out. I couldn't torture him like this. I decided I had to tell him, "Well I have news for you" he looked at me. "Well, you know how James nad I have been a thing for a little while" he nodded, "Let me guess, your moving in with him and or getting married?" I sighed. "How did you know?", "I knew this couldn't be good news with your facial expression". I nodded. He looked really upset. I couldn't tease him like this, but I was having some fun. I got up from my chair and went over to hug him.

As I went in to hug him, I kissed him instead. I pulled away, he looked confused. That of course causing me to laugh. He looked really confused. "We're not together. We decided we're better friends, and he told me to give you another chance. Apparently you look at me a special way, and we should try again". He looked up at me and smiled, "So we can play house again?" I nodded, "although, I don't completely trust you. Yes, but trust is something we have to work on" he agreed, "Of course Kerri. I care about you so much I would do anything". He stood up and took the remote next to him and hit a button. Music started playing, and he grabbed my hand. We started dancing. I laughed, "mood music huh?" he smiled. "I was hoping I could make you realize you still care about me". "I've never stopped". It was silent for a few minutes, or at least that what it felt like. He just looked at me, "Kerri". I didn't want to but I looked into those green eyes of his. Bad Idea, the look he was giving me. I couldn't even read, it looked like passion, linked with guilt and surprise.

"Listen, I'm not saying everything is going to go back like how we used to be, but James told me I don't look at him the same way I look at you, and that I should give you chance. I really want to but I'm scared" I decided honesty was the best thing right now. "Why are you scared?" I bit my lip, "Well, since you apparently knew I had feelings for you even when I denied them. I can't get hurt like that again." He nodded, "I get it, I would never hurt you like that ever again." I wanted to believe him but I was having trouble with it.

"Since you're being completely honest, I'm going to be honest with you" I waited. "I tried things with Abby like you told me to, and I realized why I broke up with her. Have you heard the girl talk?" I giggled a little an nodded. He continued, "She noticed the way I looked at you during the night out the other night, and we ended up fighting all the night she stayed over. She saw the way I looked at you and figured it out. We are completely done, and she doesn't ever want to see me again. Kerri, it killed me to hurt you, to see your face. I felt like the worst person in the world. Then you got with James and I just wanted it to be us." I smiled a little.

"I got you this, to try to help prove to you that I'm serious about fixing things and that I want you and only you" He took something out of his pocket, it was a box. He opened it, and I my jaw dropped. "This is a promise ring from me to you that I will never hurt you, or cheat on you or do anything to make you sad. I know it's kind of cheesy but" I cut him off, "this is amazing, it's gorgeous", it was a shape of infinity and it was engraved. It said: I won't ever hurt you. I promise. -M. It was the cutest thing anyone's ever done for me. "you like it? I wasn't sure but a few people told me it was a good idea" I looked at him. "How did you know I was going to give you a chance if I was dating James?" he looked down, "Well, I was holding it for when you guys did break up" I laughed at him, "seriously?" he nodded."Ahw"

With that I put it on my finger, it was so pretty. I could just stare at my hand all day. "So if you break this promise I can kill you?" he laughed, "yes, yes you can" I smiled, "good". He grabbed my hand and kissed it. He put both my hands and put them on his shoulders and we danced in the living room. "If we do make this serious, we have to wait awhile to make it public ok?" he nodded. "We'll keep this a secret for now?" he smiled. "I'd kinda like that for now, while we sort things out" I smiled and was relieved. "I missed this", "Me too"

I know, I shouldn't forgive him and he's not completely forgiven. However, I'm going to give us a chance, and he got me a ring AND engraved it. That's kind of a serious thing to do, so I think he's serious. We'll see how it plays out, but I'm not telling anyone just yet. I do not need to get labeled as the cast whore. I'm not, I'm just trying to figure out these boys, their emotions and mine. Let's hope this second chance works out well.


	17. I hate goodbyes

**I own nothing, This isn't the last chapter there's still some more and I'm having fun with this story.**

* * *

Work seemed to go off with no issues. James and I eventually broke the news to people that we weren't together anymore. Everyone was sad for us, but we were ok with it, and it was mutual. We still had to kiss for scenes, which did not make my secret boyfriend happy. He knew James and I were just friends, but he still hated it.

Everyone laughed about how I haven't been here that long and already I was in two relationships and how they were both already dunzo. Sad, but true, although they did not know that one of them picked back up. Everyone did know that Munro and I patched things up and that we were friends again. It was tough to hide it though sometimes. Our "relationship" heated up fast the second we moved past everything. For one of us, *cough* Munro *cough* not kissing or holding hands or touching during the day killed him. So sometimes I would sneak into his dressing room when no one was around, or when people were filming.

I have to admit having a secret boyfriend was fun. We kept it a secret from everyone for a few weeks. That was until one dressing room visit. Munro decided to surprise me and we were kissing and what not. We heard that the scene was going to be over soon, so he went to run out of my room and Luke was arriving on set. He didn't think anything of it, until the next week he saw me leaving Munro's dressing room. He approached Munro about it, and he made Luke swear to not tell anyone. Luke agreed and so far has been keeping good on his promise. He does however notice our little looks and hand touches, and just smirks at us. As much as he's annoying about it, he was one person that seemed to be able to keep this secret. I wanted to tell the girls, but I wasn't quiete sure how they would react and we said that they wouldn't tell anyone.

Luckily for us, winter was practically over and spring was starting show. It was April and we were going to get a break from shooting. I was kinda sad because I have grown so close to all of these people and with the break I was heading home. Munro was devasted with that last part. I had a week before I had to go home and I just tried to pretend it wasn't happening.

It was a week before we wrapped up filming for the season, or at least this half anyway. I was so upset that I was leaving and the fact that I had to leave that beautiful hotel of mine, that felt more like home each day. It was Sunday, so Munro and I were just lounging around for the day. He looked like something was bothering him, so I finally decided to confront him. "Hun, what's wrong?" he sighed, "can you tell?" I smiled, "I think I know you well enough by now to know when somethings bothering you." he just smiled at me, "Kerri, I don't want you to leave." The sincerity in his voice hit me hard. "M, I don't wanna leave either, but my school was nice enough to send me work and work with me while I was in another country, I have to take finals".

Oh I forgot to tell you guys. I was absoultely crushed that I had to put school on hold, I mean yes I was making more money acting, but education was important to both my parents and I. My school would send me the work and I would correspond with my teachers via e-mail. So I when I got home I would attend classes until finals came.

He looked at me, "I know Kerr, but still". With that he wrapped his arms around my waist, and just held me. I smiled, "You can come visit me, and I'm back when we start filming. You know I'm going to try to come visit too" he kissed me on the cheek. "I know". He was really bothered by me leaving, as was the rest of the cast.

At work James, Aislinn and Jordan all confronted me about me leaving. "We don't want you to go! We're going to miss you so much!" I laughed, "Guys we have a week, I'm not leaving till Saturday, and I don't want to get emotional until later this week". With that the ending of filming and my leaving was ignored by everyone until the last day.

On Friday I swear everyone was in tears. Some of us were returning, but others were not. Even if we were returning, it was still going to be awhile until we started filming again. I think I was crying the most. Within these last few months I grew so close to everyone and they were all so welcoming I didn't want to leave. It was time for us to film our last scene, none of us wanted to, but we knew we had to.

The last scene we shot was the seniors graduating, and the rest of us talking about our summers. Cali and Clare were still best friends. Clare and Eli were still together, Adam was fixing things with Fiona, and well Fitz and Cali were still together and stronger than ever. While the seniors graduated we all said our goodbyes to them, then the scene turned to the couples talking about their summers. Cali and Fitz talked about how they would see each other and it left more time to spend together. Everyone was excited for their new beginnings, and then we heard it. "Cut, that's a wrap for this season"

With that a bunch of us girls, bursted into tears. Me especially because I knew that everyone would still stay intouch and hang out, but I would be back in New York. James was the first person to hug me when we wrapped, it also helped that he already had his hand on me from the scene. The second we heard cut he squeezed me into him. That did not help my tears. He smiled at me, "Kerri, I'm going to see you again, and it's not like were going to stop talking" I smiled, "I know, but thank you for everything. You are the best guy friend a girl can have". He hugged me tight and then as we separated I saw my "partners in crime". Ais and Jordy were so upset, but I told them that I was going to come visit and we would skype and everything else. I hugged everyone else goodbye and then we all left.

I got to the hotel and Munro still had not said a word to me. "Are you ok?" he shook his head, he wasn't facing me. "Can you look at me?" he shook his head again and I decided to walk infront of him. He wasn't crying, although it looked like he was on the verge of it, and he refused to make eye contact with me. I bent down to get into his line of sight, "Babe, I'm not leaving forever" he nodded. "Stop, your going to make me cry more, and I'm going to be a mess tomorrow, so can we enjoy this night?" he smiled, "Of course".

That night was one of the best night's we had spent together. We ordered every fast food place we liked and pigged out, then we watched titanic, which of course caused me to tear up. We did other things too, but in the back of my head was the worrying about tomorrow. I love Munro and I didn't know how I was going to leave him. I wish I could stay here forever.

The next morning he made me breakfast in bed. My favorite chocolate chip pancakes, and some orange juice. I started to get choked up, and then he looked at me, "Please don't start this yet". I nodded at him and giggled. We had to pack because I had to catch a flight at 4. We both packed up our stuff, and apparently Munro was moving in with an old friend who just got an apartment. I wish I was going with him, but anyway he took me to lunch at applebees where we first got to meet and hang out and then we went to blush berry. We went back to the hotel and grabbed our stuff.

We headed down to the lobby to return our room key and in the lobby was my three favorite people. James, Jordy and Ais were all standing in the lobby. I was trying so hard not to cry. "Guys, what are you doing here?", "Kerri we promised we were going to say goodbye and we keep our promises" Aislinn said with a smile. They all looked so sad. I hugged all of them for the last time. "You guys know you can always come visit, you're more than welcome, and I will be back". It was so tough to say goodbye to the three people who made me feel so welcome here. Munro put a hand on my back and said that we had to go or I was going to be late for my flight.

He drove me to the airport, as we held hands the entire time. Neither of us talking, it was silent, but we both knew what we weren't saying. He parked the car and walked with me to go board the flight. I hit security and then he couldn't come any further. I was trying my best not to cry. I looked down at my hand, which still had his promise ring on it. He looked down at it and smiled, "you better keep that on back home", I smiled, "I always will, as long as you stick to your word". "Always". It was almost my turn to go through security and I gave Munro a hug and kiss goodbye. I was trying really hard not to cry, as was he. "Bye" "bye".

With that it was my turn to go through security. I was pretty sure he was gone, so I let myself let a tear come out. The security officer must be used to this and he just smiled at me. I smiled back even though my eyes were fully watering up. I was about to go through the metal detector and I heard something. "Kerri" I turned around and it was Munro. He was running over to me. "I didn't say goodbye the right way". With that he pushed through the semi small line at the airport and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. His lips crashed on to mine and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. We parted and I realized I was still crying. I looked up at him and he wiped the tear away, he also had a tear forming too. "I love you" he smiled. "I love you too always". With that we kissed once more and I went through security and the officer smiled at me, "I have never witnessed something like that, you got a special boy there" I laughed. "I know I do" I went through grabbed all my stuff and I looked behind me to see if he was still there, and he was. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets. I waved goodbye one last time and he waved back, and with that I went off to the gate for my flight.


	18. No Way

**Sorry it's been so long. Birthday and craziness has made it tough to update. ENJOY! =]**

* * *

I was home and I had to admit, I missed it here. My mom met me at the airport along with my dad and little brother. I hugged them hello and we headed home. I was excited to be home, but what my mom doesn't know is that I only stopped crying 5 minutes before the flight landed. Oh yeah, the person next to me probably thought I was crazy. It was nice driving past all these familiar things. I did miss it here. "Pizza tonight?" my mom asked. I nodded "Yes, I missed the pizza here". My parents both laughed. I put my stuff back in my room and then we went out to dinner.

It was so nice to have real pizza. It was nice to see my family and then that night I went out to see some friends. They all hugged me, told me they missed me and wanted stories. So I told them about the boys and the drama that ensued. They all just stared at me, "You couldn't get any guys here, and you get them all over there" I laughed, "hey!". They also informed me how a bunch of promos on teen nick had me in them. They were excited to see the new season and asked me a few questions about the promos. They saw me and Fitz in the promo so they wanted to know the details. I just told them that it was interesting, and they would probably like it. My friend Michelle also told me about how once people realized it was me in the promo it went around the town quick, a bunch of people from high school found out and were shocked and asked her all about it. It was nice to be with my friends but I was missing my other friends a lot. As much as I liked seeing them, I could tell things were different. It was weird, because none of my other friends treated me weird like this, but wait they were on the show to. I was going to have to get used to this.

I finally got home and slept in my own bed. It was weird to sleep in a bed alone. I know how weird that is, but when you shared a bed for so long it was weird. I got all my school stuff ready because I had school the next day. I wasn't prepared to go back, and I wasn't sure how the other people would be having me just be in their class for like 3 weeks then take a final.

School passed by uneventfully. I missed it here, kinda. It was my first day back to school and I got texts from everyone wishing me a good day. Munro and I stayed in touch since I landed. I missed him like crazy, and it seemed like he missed me too. I filled my Mom in and she wants him to come visit, she also said how he was very cute. Well hey atleast she approved. Even though I did leave out how we shared the apartment and how we snuggled every night, but hey some things are better left unsaid.

Classes went by quickly and I was just praying that I would be ready for these finals. When it came time to take the finals they weren't too bad. My English class only had a paper, my math final we were allowed to use index cards, western civ wasn't too terrible actually and humanities was easy. I was so eager to know my grades. My last final was my math one and I came out of the final nervous. I mean yes we had index cards but it was still kind of difficult. I walked out of the test and headed to my car excited to go home and sleep since it was only 10. As I headed to my car I saw someone at it. I automatically thought someone hit my car or was trying to break into it and I freaked out. I walked closer and I started to recognize the body shape and hair. I wasn't sure if I was completely right on who it was because it seemed impossible, so I continued cautiously.

I got about 20 feet away and I realized it was him. I let out a loud gasp, "No way". With that he turned to me and smiled at me. "Surprise". I ran over and jumped ontop of him, he caught me thank god. I bent down and kissed him. He finally put me down, "someone should of filmed that" I laughed. "What are you doing here?" He couldn't stop smiling at me. "I couldn't stand being away from my girlfriend, and now her finals are over, so she can spend time with me" I smiled, "Your amazing", "Kerri, When you left I realized I didn't want to spend practically an entire summer without you. I just wanted to be with you, but I knew I couldn't come with finals, so I figured right after" I couldn't stop smiling, "Munro, I love you so much, you know that?" he smirked, "Yeah, I do and I love you just as much if not more" he looked down and grabbed my hand, "your still wearing it" I nodded, "of course, I barely take it off", as I said that he kissed me. "I missed you", "I missed you too".

I looked around, "how did you get here?", "Well I took a taxi to your house and your mom drove me here to wait for you", I was shocked. "Oh, you met my mom?". "yup, she liked me and she offered to let me stay with you guys" "Seriously?" he nodded. I was so excited to spend time with him and the fact that he was here. "Get in" he smiled and jumped into my jeep. He started laughing at me, "what?", "your so little to drive a jeep, it's adorable" I smiled, "I like trucks and big cars, back in Toronto it was so weird for me to drive a little car". "you're adorable".

With that we headed back to my house. We talked about how my finals went and how glad I was that I was done. He kept smiling at everything I said, I didn't know why, but I missed his smile. "How's Canada?", "Not bad, everyone misses you. Most everyone went back to school." I figured they would. A bunch of them are still in high school. "How was moving in with your friend", "It's not bad, he threw a welcoming party for me". I heard that and got a little nervous, and he could tell. "He invited Abby and she ignored me completely, which I was glad about" I was relieved to hear that, but I was going to kill someone when I went back to Canada. "Well that's good", "yeah, you looked nervous?". I nodded, "I just don't like that girl" I laughed a little as I said it. I knew how foolish I was being but still, I did not like her. He smiled, "I know and quite honestly I don't even know what I saw in her". I smiled at that comment. We continued talking and I was a little nervous with bringing Munro back home.

We finally arrived home and I saw only my mom was home. I was relieved. We walked in and My mom welcomed me home, "So how did you like you like your surprise?" I smiled, "I loved it" as I hugged Munro. She smiled at us. "I'm going to go put my stuff away if that's ok?" Munro asked and looked at my mom, "That's fine". He squeezed my hand and went to the guest room.

"Kerri, you could have told me he was so cute" I laughed. "Mom, I didn't even know he was coming! and I told you who he was" She smiled. "true, well I approve" "Thanks". With that I headed up to see if I could help him unpack. He didn't want any help, and refused to let me help. "Are you planning on staying here till we go back?" he shrugged. "I'm not completely sure" I laughed "ok. Well I've had a long day, so I'm going to nap and it sounds like you did too, so yeah" he laughed at me, "I need a nap too, come nap with me?" I wanted to but let's see, how many parent's would allow that? however, if the door was open and it was during the day and everyone was home, maybe. "Hun, we're not back in Toronto, I'm home and there are parents here" he made a pouty face, 'I know". "Let me go talk to my mom".

I ran down stairs, "Hey mom, I need to ask you a question?" "What's up?" I didn't know how to word this, but I am 18 now. "Can me and Munro nap together? I know you're probably say no, but We'll leave the door open, or cracked open. It's during the day and your home" She didn't say anything for a swear a good 5 minutes. "Since it's going to be loud when everyone gets home, keep it cracked. and If I think anything is going on I reserve the right to come in" I smiled, and hugged her, "of course mom you're the best". She smiled, "Ker, one question?" I looked, "Yes?", "did you guys take naps together in Toronto?" I shrugged, "kinda, I mean at work, yeah on the couches all the time, as I did with James too" She made a face, "Okay". I technically didn't lie because we all took naps on each other during breaks.

I went back up to tell Munro and he looked like he was already asleep. "you up?" He grunted and threw his arms out. I laughed and snuggled into his arms. "My mom's ok with this. kinda. At night we can't cuddle like we used to though" he sighed. "Go to sleep, I love you" he opened his eyes, "I miss hearing that from you, I love you too" he kissed me on the forehead and then we fell asleep.


	19. I love surprises

It was nice to have Munro here for a few weeks, but it was starting to become to much. I love him yes, however not being able to sleep or snuggle together 24/7 was annoying. I couldn't wait till we went back to Toronto where there were no parents. He also ended up meeting a few of my friends. A couple of them who watched degrassi freaked out when they saw him. He was so used to it and all I wanted to do was hit them and tell them to relax.

"I have no idea how you're used to this" he smiled "Sometimes it's a little much, but I've been acting for awhile now" I nodded, "true" he looked at me, "soon this is going to be you" I shook my head, but he nodded. I never thought about it like that, having fans go crazy over me? I doubt it, even as huge as degrassi was I didn't think it would be anything like Munro's fame, or even any of the other guys or girls. I would be the quiete character. However we found out that wasn't true once the promo's started showing here in the states.

We went to the mall to do some shopping and we got stopped. At first it was for Munro as it always is and he was always very poliete and sweet. However this time the girls looked at me and asked, "are you the new girl from the promo Cali? you look just like her!" I nodded, "yeah". then in true girl fashion " Oh my god! Can we take a picture?" I was shocked, "sure". I took a picture with both girls and they said how they were excited for my character and wanted to know details about both the character and me. All I told them was that both my character and I were from New York. I couldn't tell too much, but you could tell I had somewhat of an accent compared to the others. They both smiled with that and we parted ways and Munro and I headed into one of my favorite stores, Tilly's.

We bought a few things and then decided to go get Panera, my favorite. It was nice just spending time with Munro. He liked it here too, aparently there were less girls who knew who he was and no paparazzi what so ever. The paparazzi part was true, on Long Island unless you were in the hamptons in the summer there were none. I loved living here to be honest. We decided to eat outside and just talk. "So you got your first taste of people recognizing you", I laughed at him, "yeah, that was weird". He smiled "you handled it nicely", "thanks, I think I was in shock" he smirked, "looked it." "hey".

We continued with lunch and then he told me he had to stop at the airport, they called him saying that he left something. I wasn't going to argue, or say no so we drove to the airport. The only weird thing was that we didn't park, we just pulled up in the pick up area, I was confused, but that's when I saw Jordan, Aislinn, James and Sam were walking out of the airport. I turned to look at Munro and he was just smiling at me, "surprise!", "Oh my god, no way!", "Yes, way. now go say hi". With that I jumped out of the car and ran over to them. "Guys! I had no idea" they all smiled, "We know, he wanted to surprised you, which surprised us that he was here" I smiled at Aislinn, "yeah" I hugged all of them hello and then helped them throw there stuff into the car. We all jumped in and headed back to my house.

"hun, does my mom know?" he nodded, "yup, it was partially her idea, she helped me set up everything" I was stunned, "Ahw, I'm so happy to see you guys! How long are you staying for?", "Were staying for two weeks!" Jordan said super excited. "Hey Kerr, you have to take us to a lot of places" I laughed at the way Sam said that. "Sure, where do you guys want to go?" Everyone answered at the same time, but what I did hear was, "Manhatten" "The Hamptons" "Everywhere" "The aquarium" "shopping". I laughed at them, they really did want to do touristy things, but hey I did too when I went to Toronto. It was their first time in New York, so why not.

We got to my house and my mom was home. "Mom, I'm home" she came out from the kitchen. "Hi, I see your surprised came" I laughed, "Yes, I can't believe you did this!". "Well you shouldn't just thank me, thank that boyfriend of yours" I turned around and smiled at him, "Where are they going to stay?, our house isn't that big". "Well the boys can stay in the same room and the girls can stay in your room for a few days" I nodded "ok."

I helped Jordan and Aislinn with their bags, while Munro helped James and Sam. I was a little nervous about that pairing, not going to lie. Once we got all of the girls stuff in my room I asked them a question, "why is James here? is he going to be ok with Munro?" they both nodded, "James doesn't hate Munro, he was the one who told you to give him another chance, and James told us how he just missed you. He's ok with just being friends, but I think he missed you as much as we did. Also James and Munro are friends, they've been friends since Munro joined the show, so there are no hard feelings, we had Sam make sure" I laughed. "Okay good. I missed him too, and you guys" They both just smiled at me.

I heard a knock on my door and I asked Aislinn to get it. "Hey girls" that was all I heard until I realized it was the guys. They walked in and all started ot inspect my room. "uhm hey, stop looking, get out!" My reaction caused all the guys to laugh at me. "I like it" James said smiling at me. "Ugh, I can tell I am not getting ANY privacy for the next two weeks". All three boys just laughed and said "nope". I looked at Munro and just glared at him. "So do we have anything planned for these 2 weeks knowing what everyone wants to do?" he smiled. "Already covered". I was surprised with that answer, he really was good to me. This second chance was a good idea.

"Girl's pack a bag for three nights" I looked over at Sam confused. "Were going to stay in the city for three nights" James chimed in. All of us girls just shrieked. "Are you serious?" They all nodded, "yup, we have our bags packed, so go pack your bags, were leaving in an hour" I looked at the girls, "Let's start now". They boys laughed and left us to pack. "Kerri, when were you going to tell us Munro was staying with you?" I laughed, "I was so surprised, I didn't think to tell you." Jordy just sighed at me, "Ker, We were surprised to know you guys were trying things again, but he's been really good to you it seems" I smiled, "yeah, he really has. It's weird". We continued to pack and talk about guys and how their guy situations were going. The boys came over and knocked on the door.

"ready yet?", "Yes" we all answered at the same time causing everyone to laugh. "are we driving or taking the train?". "Were driving, incase we have to drive somewhere, it's easier than paying for a cab the next four days". I agreed. Munro decided to drive and we loaded up the car. With that we were off to New York city and I could not be more excited to spend this time with some of my best friends.


	20. NYC

We arrived in the city and I was shocked when we arrived at The Greenwich hotel in Soho. It was one of the nicest hotels in the city and it was near both shopping and Rockefeller plaza. The girl's were ecstatic because they were so close to all of these really nice stores. I was surprised and wondered how I was paying for shopping when I didn't come so prepared, but I figured I would ask questions later.

We checked into a suite with a king bed and two full beds, with an adjoining room with two more full beds. I had no idea how we were going to work this, however the rest of the group did, the two boys claimed one room, while the girls claimed the other one, leaving Munro and I with the king bed. We all were unpacking and it was just me and Munro in the room. "Come here" he looked at me, "You come here" I stuck my tongue out at him, but he didn't move. I continued to unpack and I felt his arms wrap around me. "Hello" I said laughing, He turned me around to face him, "Hey". He couldn't stop smiling. "Why are you so happy?", "I get to spend the next 4 days with my girlfriend without parents" I laughed, "Oh I see how it is", "Well I can do this with out having to worry about someone coming, or getting caught". "do wha". I couldn't even finish my sentence and Munro's mouth found mine. I laughed and he pulled away, "Oh, that". He laughed at me, "yeah, that. I missed being able to do that without getting caught". I smiled, "Well then" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to me and kissed him. I pulled away and he whined, "Where has this side of you been" I laughed at him, "Well now I don't have to worry about getting caught".

I continued to unpack, and then I threw myself on the bed. I was exhausted, but of course that didn't stop M at all. He jumped on top of me. "Ugh, I was trying to relax" he laughed. "Ok, I'll just stay here", "If I suffocate it's your fault". he rolled over and faced me. "Guess what?" I looked up at him, "what?" "I love you" I smiled, "I love you too". We continued to lay on the bed until everyone else came in. "We hate to interrupt you two love birds, however the rest of us would like to walk around and the girls want to do some shopping", Munro groaned "Sam your such a kill joy". he laughed and we all decided to head out.

We all decided to do some shopping. I didn't have much money but I figured looking wouldn't hurt. We went into Macy's, Louis Vuitton, Coach, Barney's, Chanel,FAO schwartz and a few more high end stores. FAO Schwartz was probably the best stop, yes it was a toy store and yes we were all teenagers, and adults, but it was fun. There was a huge candy section, it was HUGE. We all went to town on the candy section, I got a giant pixi stick you make yourself, and some jelly beans. There was the giant piano you play with your feet that James and Sam HAD to go on. I swear they wanted to try everything that they could.

The second day we decided to go see a Broadway show. We decided to go see Wicked, and it was amazing. I knew a few songs already but I was surprised at how good it was. After the play we went into times square to do a little more shopping and so that everyone could take pictures. I wasn't really to into the picture taking because it felt a tad bit touristy, although we ended up taking a group photo and it did come out quite good. Then the group decided that Munro and I should take a kissing picture. I'm all for the occasional PDA but in front of all those people and in NYC there would be someone who recognized them or photographers, even if we haven't found them just yet. I think Munro knew how I really didn't want to but he looked upset that I didn't want to take the picture. I felt bad so I sucked it up and we took the picture. We got ahw's from both the group and other people passing by. The picture actually did come out very cute and I knew I would be happy to have it later.

The second night we were all exhausted and by the time we got back to the hotel we were all ready to pass out. We all went to our rooms and everyone seemed to pass out quickly, except for M and I. I was hungry, so we decided to go get food. It was only 11 and we were in the city that never sleeps, so we decided to go to the Friday's around the corner. We just got appetizers and then split this peanut butter pie, which was amazing. We walked back to the hotel just holding hands and being all cute. That was until some drunk idiot recognized Munro. We ignored him and kept walking to the hotel, but he seemed to follow us. I loved New York don't get me wrong, but drunk people in the city were well, rather common, especially at this time of night.

I could see the hotel from where we were and the drunk guy was still following us, typically I would get nervous, but I was more surprised at the fact that he recognized us. "So you get with all your cast mates huh? This is the new one right? Isn't she young for you?" I swear I was going to hit this guy. I looked over at Munro and he just squeezed my hand, he looked bothered. I gave him this look of don't say anything. He nodded, it was nice how we knew what each others expressions were. "I should call the paparazzi and tell them to come and find you guys, so then there would be a new media frenzy". With that comment that's when I lost it. We were infront of the hotel but I wasn't sure if he would remember this in the morning, and I didn't want to stop.

"Aren't you a little old to be watching degrassi and to have nothing better to do than to harass us. We were just coming back from dinner" I turned around to face the guy and Munro's jaw dropped, his expression a little shocked. "Having your girlfriend fight for you huh?", this guy was obviously very drunk. Ahh New York City after hours how I missed you, not. "I decided to talk to you, this is my problem, I can defend myself" he looked a little shocked at that. "Your from New York, you have the accent" I nodded, "yes, so can you leave us alone now?". "Sure, do you know where the Trump Soho is?" I laughed, "Go back the way you came, then make a left and keep walking you'll find it". With that the drunk guy walked away, and we went into the hotel.

Munro did not talk to me. I didn't know if I did something wrong and quite honestly I didn't care, that guy was annoying. I know I told him not to say anything, but I had my reasons. I got ready for bed and hopped in. I was laying with my back towards the rest of the room because I didn't want to deal with him if he was mad and I was tired. I felt him get into bed, and I heard him whisper, "you still up?". I turned around, "yeah". "Why did you talk to him? you told me not to, well gave me the look not to, then what did you do?", "you're mad at me?" he shrugged, "not mad, just annoyed". I sighed, "Listen, I didn't want him harassing us or remembering our hotel" he looked at me sympathetically, "I get it, but K I want to be able to stand up for my girlfriend". "I get it, but hey he figured out I was from New York and left us alone" he let out a small smile. "True". "I'm sorry babe" he kissed me, "It's ok, but let's not tell anyone about this?" I smiled "Deal"

The third day we decided to go to central park and to the zoo there. I was excited because well, everyone knows I love animals. Especially Munro, hence our first dateish thing to the aquarium. This was probably the only thing I was completely and totally excited for. I have always wanted to go, when we got there the first thing I wanted to see was the penguins. They are so cute. Everyone laughed at me and James teased me about how I should jump in with the penguins and how I could fit right in because I waddle sometimes. He also continued to tease me by almost throwing me into the exhibit. Jerk.

It was nice to hang out with everyone and to just mess around. M and I didn't really act coupley while everyone was around because well that's rude and that's not how we are. Hence the kissing in times square thing. It was our last night here, so we decided to do something fun. I wanted to go to Ellen's Stardust diner. All of us wanted to try it and I have wanted to go there since I was a little kid. It was oldie's themed and the waiters and waitress' sing. It was pretty cool and I was just too excited. I was told their milkshakes were good, and that they're food was also equally as good.

We all ate and watched the performance and went back to the hotel. We decided to pack tonight, so we wouldn't have much to do in the morning. I was absolutely exhausted and was procrastinating packing, so I threw my self on the bed. I felt something hit me, it was one of my shirts. I looked up, "pack and then sleep, I'll even help you" I laughed and persevered and started to pack. Remind me to never go anywhere EVER again. I hate packing.


	21. Oh no

When we got home everything was nice and calm. We were all ready to relax and just enjoy some of the time we had left with everyone here. Unfortunately for me, my distraction did not last long. We were all watching a movie when my phone started ringing, I looked at my caller ID and it was my friend Michelle. I got up and went into the other room, "Ker, you need to go check Just Jared", "Hi Mich, how are you? and why?" "Ker, just go". With that I decided to go check. I got onto the homepage to see a picture of myself labeled, "New Degrassi Sweetheart, not so sweet?". I was so puzzled by that comment until I read the article. Some insider told Just Jared that I yelled at a random guy off the street in the city this weekend. It also said I was with a cast mate but the person couldn't tell who it was, just that it was male.

I was ready to flip out on someone. I did not yell, I asked the guy to leave us alone. I looked over to see Munro reading over my shoulder. I waited for him to finish and then he started typing in some gossip website I never heard of, some Canadian website. Shocker, they had a similar story labeled, "New Degrassi Star, not so nice". They said the same thing except adding that Munro was with me and that a fan spotted us. However the fan said that the guy followed us and was drunk. After I read that part I didn't know what to do. I could deal with getting bashed, I mean high school wasn't much different at some points, but I felt bad for Munro, there really weren't any paparazzi in Canada, so he and the rest of the gang didn't have to deal with it.

I started tearing up, only because I felt so bad for bringing everyone into this, and now I'm probably going to get fired, and now everyone in the cast is going to find out that me and Munro were back together. I could not deal with this right now. M noticed I was tearing up, "Ker, it's ok". I shook my head, "No, it's not". The rest of the gang wanted to know where we went and they came looking, they saw us infront of the computer hugging, and they started to read over us. They all tried to comfort me and M and I decided to tell them what really happened. The guys all thought that the guy needed to be punched, and the girls told me that the producers won't be mad, especially after I tell them the real story.

Of course with perfect timing, as the girls said that one of the producers called Munro. I was shaking, and James came over and hugged me. "Ker, you're a strong girl. It will be fine and this will blow over soon." I wasn't so sure of that, but I wasn't going to say anything. M came back and he told me that they wanted his side of the story. My phone started ringing of course, it was one of the producers. I answered, "Hello" "Hi Kerri, we know you and Munro are together, and facing some tabloid reports" I knew I had to try not to cry throughout this phone conversation. "Yeah, we are" "Well, we want to know what happened, your side of the story". With that I told them my side, and they told me that they weren't mad, just confused as to the fact that the season hasn't even started yet and people are already bothering me. They knew U.S tabloids were bad, but never this bad. They also never thought that they would go after me this quickly, and felt bad for not warning me or preparing me for it. That caused me to laugh and I told them it was fine. The producers however did inform/suggest me and Munro to lay low for a little while, to not go out and such. I agreed and told Munro, which he understood and was completely fine with it.

I however was not so fine with it, I had to stay home, I couldn't go out. How much fun is that? I knew my house was boring and small, but we tried to make it enjoyable. We played wii, and every single game I had for the wii, including the singing games, which were well..interesting. We played every single board game, even my survivor one from like 5th grade, which I never knew how to play. It took about 5 or 6 days before we all started to get a sense of cabin fever. James, Sam, Ais and Jordy all wanted to go to the beach. They were going to go by themselves until they realized none of them had a car or knew any of the roads around here. M and I really wanted to go, we were going to die in here, well at least that's how it felt. M decided to call the producers and ask them if it was ok if we all went to the beach.

The producers were very hesitant to let us go out, but my wonderful boyfriend has a way with words, I would know. The producers wanted us to go somewhere that wasn't crowded so we wouldn't really have to deal with fans, or have to talk about the issue. The producers knew the chance of running into any paparazzi were low and with Munro's convincing they allowed us to go out to Montauk. We decided to spend a night or two there, which was nice and the fact that we were allowed had me excited but nervous. The only time I have ever been to montauk was when I had my senior prom. We spent 2 days for our after prom out there, it was a really nice town, with a beachy feel. It was small, not to big and wasn't terribly crowded unless it was summer time.

When Munro told us the good news, we were all so excited to get out of the house we rushed to pack. We didn't know where we were staying or what to bring. The girls and I dedcided to pack for two nights just incase, while the boys were on the computer trying to figure out where to stay and if we were even able to get two nights. All I knew was that getting out was much needed.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait in between chapters. School started up again and it's been crazy. Also having a major issue with writers block, so if anyone has input or suggestions I would love them! thanks for still reading =]


	22. Goodbye

**Ok, so sorry this has been so long. There's gonna be an authors note thing at the end.**

* * *

So we ended up staying just one night out in Montauk because we decided not to push our luck. It was nice just laying out on the beach, tanning and walking around town. We even went to the beach at night, which is gorgeous. One thing I recommend everyone to do is go to a beach at night, the moon hitting the water, even if you're by yourself, the view is breathtaking.

We got home and realized that everyone was leaving in 2 days. I was beyond upset because I didn't know what to do. I knew Munro wasn't leaving but still it killed me that the rest were, I loved having them around. We would do random things at random times, play pranks on each other, it was fun, and I think my family didn't mind having them around either.

The last two days went by really quick though. We had pizza the last night and did everything else they wanted to do. There was almost nothing left to do when it came time for them to leave. I helped Jordy and Ais pack, while Munro helped the boys. I was going to miss getting randomly squirt gunned when I walked out of my room, or while I was sitting watching television. As the girls were packing I ran to go check on the boys to see how they were doing. I heard them talking and decided not to bother them, however I did hear something that didn't completely stop me from listening.

"Bro, you love her"

"It's so obvious I wanna hurl" I heard them all laugh, and that last comment was from James.

"I do, which is why I have no idea what to do with this"

"Why do you have that?" Sam sounded shocked

"M, aren't you two a little young?"

I swore I could hear him smirk, "Yeah, but I'm crazy about her, and it doesn't mean now, it just means eventually".

I knew I shouldn't have listened, what is it? Great, now I'm left with all this wondering. I mean I had an idea, and I bet much of you do, however can I be sure? Watch it be a dog or something. With my luck it's a dog. I don't even want to think about what it could be, much less say the word. He wouldn't, would he?

I walked back into my room because I wasn't quite sure I wanted to see the guys after what I heard. "Ker, are you ok?" "It looks liek you just saw a ghost" both girls were laughing at me. I could only imagine my face right now.

I chuckled, "I think I heard one..."

They both looked up, "You overheard something didn't you?" I nodded.

"Well?" I was hesitant to tell them, maybe they would go back to the boys, but I trust them enough not to.

"Well, I overheard them teasing Munro about loving me, and then he showed them something, I think. Well something with we're young and not now but eventually." They both just looked in shock. "I think it's a dog"

They looked at each other than me, "you don't think?"

I stopped them "I don't want to think, I want to pretend I never heard anything"

"How can you?" Ais looked at me confused.

"How can I what?" They both smiled at me.

I decided to head over to the boys room to see how they were doing, since I knew that conversation was over. I knocked on the door, "knock knock",

"Come in" James yelled.

"Hey guys, how are you coming along?" they shrugged,

"It's coming" James said pointing to his suitcase. I looked and it was barely filled, maybe a t-shirt or two? I looked at Sam's and it was no better, actually it was worse, it was completely empty.

"What are you guys doing where barely anything is getting done?" They all just looked at each other,

"Well"

"Uhm"

"Boy talk" I laughed at munro's cover, the other two weren't so good at it.

I laughed at them, "alright, well the girls are almost done, so if you guys need help I'm here"

"Thanks Kerr" With that I walked out of the room, then I heard "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Good cover dumbasses". I laughed, they are such boys.

We had a couple of hours before they had to catch their flight. The atmosphere of my house completely changed. It was sadder because we all knew what was coming, and how we all didn't want it too. The boys finally finished packing with us girls to help. There was a lot of teasing and shoving things into suitcases to get them to fit, even sitting on them to try to get them to zipper.

"So much has happened in the last 2 weeks" Sam said staring at everyone in the living room as we just sat around. We all agreed.

"yeah, I still don't want to go home" Jordy chimed in. I could tell I was getting teary and was hoping I could at least hold it together till after they left. We'll see how that one goes.

Sam's comment left me to think though. So much really has happened in 2 weeks, well even in like a 6 month period for me. In the last, let's say roughly 6 months I have been in a television show, met 2 wonderful boys, made two best friends that are girls, two guy best friends, and a boyfriend. A Boyfriend who went from charming to ass, to sweetheart, to the love of my life, well I think anyway. I finished school for the year; my boyfriend surprised me at school, and is staying with me for the summer. I had my best friends come down to visit, and in those two weeks it was a whirl wind.

It all started with them coming. We went to the city for a few days and it was fun, that was until some stupid drunk came and bothered us. Munro and I got outted, I think we pissed off production. We all had to stay inside, and then we went to Montauk for a night. In between all of that were prank wars, a food fight, and some cooking mishaps. I have to say though; all in all it was a pretty amazing time. I didn't want it to end.

When it was time to go take them to the airport I was holding back tears. We helped them check in their luggage and we waited with them at security. It was finally their turn to go through. The girls were already crying which made me cry. I hugged them goodbye, and told them to text me as soon as they landed and that we would talk soon. They both smiled and in unison said, "of course".

I then said good bye to Sam and James. Sam ran over to me first, he wasn't crying but you could tell he was kinda bummed that he was leaving. "I'll see ya soon"

I smiled, "I know, have a good flight"

He pulled me into a bear hug, and then I just looked at James. I swore I almost lost it, this trip with him coming, I thought would be weird but actually turned out to be really good. He's a really good friend, and saying good bye to him was just as tough as the girls. "Ker, Don't cry. I'll see you soon"

I smiled; "I know, I hate this part"

He hugged me and kissed me on the head. "Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone"

"Of course not" He smiled at me as he went through security. I got out of the line and just watched them go through security. I have to admit doing that was probably was not my best idea, I was so upset. Yes, I was home but I felt like I should be going with them and it was times like these I was more than glad to have Munro with me. Call me emotional or too attached, I was glad to have him.

He just held me and rested his chin on my head, "It's ok Ker"

Through my tears I got out a "mhm".

They waved good bye and we walked out of the airport to our car. I held it together walking out of the airport, I mean anyone could probably tell I was crying, but I didn't like people seeing me cry. The second we got into the car I broke down again.

Munro knew I was going to also. He was prepared and grabbed me to come sit on his lap. I tried to pull it together, I really did, and all I can say about that is that I failed. Epically. I had no idea how long we sat in the car but I was really appreciative for Munro right then. "Babe, are you ok?"

I nodded. "Better, Sorry and thank you"

He stared at me, "Don't apologize, it was tough for me too".

"I'm sorry, how are you doing?" he smiled,

"I'm a little bummed but I'm fine as long as you're with me" I hugged him

"I love you"

"I love you too". With that we headed back home.

* * *

**Ok, So I feel really bad about just leaving this story. I don't even know how many people still check this but I got a review on my e-mail that made me remember this. Thank you so much for still reading! This was my first fic and thankfully now my writing has gotten much better, along with my grammar and I hope that the dialogs are easier to read.**

**I think I had issues with this fic because even though its completely fiction. I still felt weird, so I'm going to try to finish this up in 2 or so chapters. I could make it longer, but I'm not sure if I should. I still feel creepy, and I hate stories that never finish.**

**Please let me know how you feel! and Thank you so much for reading this!**


End file.
